Convoluted Fate
by Lumina0512
Summary: She's an amnesiac found in a field by a pair of siblings and their knight, who will rebel against destiny, no matter what it throws her way. He decided his fate in a field long ago, what kind of fate awaits him when he awakes in another field? (Slightly AU) Character images belong to Nintendo.
1. Dark Present

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Convoluted Fate

Chapter 1: Dark Present

-Robin's POV-

It had been three years since Grima awoke. I found it almost hard to believe that it had been fourteen years since I had been found by Chrom in the field.

"Aunt Robin?" Someone called.

I turned and found eleven-year-old Nah and nine-year-old Kana. "Yes, girls?"

"What were Father and Mother like?" Nah asked.

"Hmmm… Your mother was very brave and always had a smile on her face it seemed. Corrin, your father, was like a father to me. He was very kind, but he had many burdens in his past."

"…I wish I knew them as well as you did, Aunt Robin."

"I wish you did as well, Nah." I responded sadly. _They would have had many years together if I had just been better._

"Bini? Are you alright?" Kana asked, using the same nickname she had given me when she was three.

"…I haven't been alright in a long time." The young Manakete hugged me. "Thank you, Kana." I whispered as I returned the embrace.

* * *

I found twelve-year-old Owain and nine-year-old Cynthia playing Justice Cabal. I didn't have the heart to correct their notion of noble wars and honorable fights. Their pretending was the one joy they had left in this desolate world.

"Ah, Aunt Robin!" The two exclaimed excitedly, waving me over. I couldn't help but smile a little bit. Several of the Shepherds' children called me Aunt.

"Hello, you two. So, who is the Justice Cabal defeating today?"

"Actually, we're practicing epic poses and heroic lines." Owain told me, smiling. It was a relief to see a genuine smile on my nephew's face. He didn't truly smile much anymore, ever since his parents' death.

"Oh, is that so?" The pair nodded vigorously. I giggled at their antics. The children always brought some joy back into my dark little world. _She would have been ten…_

"Hey, Aunt Robin?"

"What is it, Cynie?"

"What was my dad like?" _Oh, gosh. How do I put Henry in a good light?_

"He was… a very powerful mage and a good ally. He had his… quirks, but we cared for him just the same."

"Was he a hero?"

"Oh, very much so. Just like your mother was too."

The girl grinned. "When I'm bigger, I'm going to be a hero just like them!"

"I have no doubt that you will." I said, ruffling her silvery hair.

* * *

I found Laurent in his usual spot, the library of the castle. "What are you reading, Laurent?"

"A book about the Awakening ceremony." The quiet ten-year-old boy replied.

"The Awakening ceremony?" I repeated as I looked over his shoulder.

"It was a ceremony used by the first Exalt to fully awaken Falchion, giving it the ability to put the Fell Dragon to sleep."

"That may be useful." I commented.

"Indeed, but unfortunately, we lack the other four gems of the Fire Emblem and the emblem itself. The gems were taken from the Emblem and scattered after the Great Schism." Laurent shut the book and set it down.

"True, and Falchion has not chosen another wielder…" _Would it have chosen her?_

"Lady Robin?"

"Yes, Laurent?"

"Do you think I'm anything like my parents?" _What's with the kids today, asking these questions about their parents?_

"Hmm… You have Stahl's hair color, but otherwise your personality and habits are more in line with your mother's. Though, your father was quite interested in medicine like you."

"Do you think they would be proud of me?"

"Certainly." I told the budding young mage, ruffling his olive-brown hair. He gave me a rare smile, his russet eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

* * *

I walked out the old training grounds to practice my sword skills a little bit. "Have at you!" A young voice shouted from behind me.

I stepped to the side, grabbing the girl's spear as I did. Pulling the spear, I caused Kjelle to tumble forward weaponless.

"Oof…" Kjelle immediately got up and turned to me. "How do you always manage to disarm me?" The eleven-year-old girl asked, frustrated.

"Simple. You're trying to use a lancer's fighting style when you should be using a knight's style. However, you need to make a style that balances your weaknesses and strengths. You're swifter than most knights, but you still shouldn't rely on speed. On the other hand, you don't have the brute strength to stay in one place and fight off enemy after enemy."

"I… I think I understand."

"Just let me know if you don't understand or can't figure it out."

"Thanks, Aunt Robin."

"Anytime, Kjelle." I could sense that Kjelle was wondering about something else. "What's on your mind, Little Bull?"

"…I feel sometimes that I can't live up to my parents' legacy." I sat next to her.

"Kjelle… Your parents would be so proud of you. I know it. And I'll have you know, your mother wasn't always the super strong cavalier you knew. Sir Frederick was always defeating her in spars and there were a few times I did as well, despite being more magic-focused."

"Really?" Kjelle said, her dusty-rose eyes wide in shock. I nodded. "What about my dad?"

I let out a small laugh. "Honestly, Sully and I were among the few who could actually see Kellam most of the time. Your father inspired many a ghost tale among the troops."

"That's… really cool. My dad, the ghost knight."

* * *

I followed the sounds of a violin to the balcony overlooking Ylisstol. "You're getting better, Brady." I said. The song was over, but the last melancholic note hung in the air.

"I'm pretty sure Ma wouldn't say the same." The boy responded as he gently placed the instrument in its battered case.

"Hmm… Perhaps, but she always had high standards. Too high sometimes, I personally feel."

He leaned on the balustrade. "I miss my Pa and Ma."

"I know, Brady. But I think they would still be proud of you." I said as I joined him at the railing.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Especially Donnel." I told the thirteen-year-old.

"Really?" "Yes. You know, it took the entire Plegia-Ylisse war for your mother to warm up to me. Though I think meeting your father helped accelerate the process."

"…Why didn't she like you, Aunt Robin?"

"I was impertinent and frank. I also refused her etiquette lessons. At one point, I had asked her why I should address her by her title when I didn't do the same with Lissa and Chrom. Hehe, the shade of red your mother's face turned."

Brady chuckled a bit. "What about Pa?"

"Oh, your father doted on me like I was his younger sister, despite being the younger one. We would hunt together and fish. And your father told the most wonderful stories."

Brady smiled and told me, "Talking 'bout my parents like this makes me miss them a little less 'cause it feels like they're here."

"Glad I could help, Brady."

* * *

I spotted a small figure with a wyvern beside it on the western portico of the castle. "Alone with Minerva again, Gerome?"

"Lady Robin." The nine-year-old greeted succinctly. I sat down next to Gerome. Minerva was perched on the castle wall beside her young rider.

"Why is it that whenever I find you alone, you're staring to the west?"

"Mother once spoke of a valley on the western continent, filled with wyverns."

"Ah, yes. Wyvern Valley. We never went in, but both your mother and Gregor had stories of the valley."

"Do you know if there's still wyverns there?"

"I'm not sure," I answered, reaching over and rubbing Minerva's scarred body, "I wish I knew, for your sake, Minerva." The wyvern lets out a plaintive rumble, gently nudging me with affection.

The young boy regarded his scaled companion and then me. "Minerva treats you as family. I've always wondered why."

"Well, your mother asked for my help finding a mate for Minerva, so I spent a lot of time with them. You can see how that turned out. However, it worked out better for your mother. I got to know her and paired her often with Frederick. That led to them getting to know each other better and marriage… and then you."

Gerome huffed, scowling, "My parents are gone. What good will speaking of them do?" I frowned at the boy's bitterness. Of all the children, Gerome was the one I worried about the most. He rarely spent time with the others and brooded often.

"I know you're angry about your parents' deaths. I also know nothing I say will change the past. But do not let your anger and bitterness consume you and become all that you are. If not for yourself, then for Minerva. We may not be blood-related, Gerome, but I consider you part of my family, as I do the other children and as I had their parents before them." His pink eyes were thoughtful as I left.

* * *

Thunder boomed in the sky, resounding through the castle. I heard a couple of yelps and found Yarne and Noire huddled together in the library.

"Aunt Robin!" The two cried out as they rushed to me. They grasped my legs, both trembling like leaves in the wind.

"Children, it is just the thunder."

"B-but it's s-still scar-ry." Noire stuttered out. The ten-year-old started fumbling in her pockets for something.

I quickly snatched the talisman from her. "Noire, I know this is the only other thing you have from your mother, but if you want to become braver, you cannot always rely on this."

"Y-you're r-right, Auntie…" She said quietly.

"I'm glad you understand." I said as I returned the talisman.

"Aunt Robin? Will you read us a story?" Yarne, the ten-and-a-half year-old Taguel, asked.

"Of course. We can read until the storm passes." The two children quickly chose a story together. We settled down in a corner on some cushions, Yarne and Noire on either side of me.

I started to open the book when Yarne asked a question. "What was my dad like?"

"Libra was a… beautiful man. In fact, Chrom and a few of the other Shepherds mistook him for a woman the first time they met." Noire and Yarne giggled. "He was also very kind and talented. He had a very calming presence."

"What about my dad?" Noire asked.

"Well, your parents were a very interesting pair. A Ylissean thief with a heart of mostly gold and a huge sweet tooth married to a Plegian mage who had an unhealthy obsession about a person who shall remain unnamed." _Gods… I was relieved when she married Gaius._ "Now, which story did you two choose?"

* * *

I followed the sound of humming and spotted Inigo dancing in front of his mother's grave. The thirteen-year-old danced as gracefully as his mother did. Inigo finished dancing, bowing to the gravestone. "Beautiful." I praised, startling the teenager.

"A-Aunt Robin! H-how long w-were you there?" He stammered, his face a bright pink.

"Not very long. But I meant my praise. It reminded me so much of your mother's dancing."

"Th-thank you…" Inigo sat down before his mother's grave and I joined the boy. "Auntie…"

"Yes, Inigo?"

"Did you know my father?"

"Yes… Your father, Virion, was very faithful to your mother. He had many talents, including tactics. He was one of only a few people who could defeat me in chess. You inherited his wavy blue hair."

"Did… did he love me?"

"Yes, he loved you. He never met you, but the moment Olivia told him about you, his eyes lit up in a way I had never seen before. He loved you the moment he learned of you."

A genuine smile broke out upon the teenager's face, but then it wavered, "Auntie, you're crying." I apologized as I wiped away my tears. He gently embraced me until my tears stopped.

* * *

I walked into the stable to feed the two Pegasi that resided there. However, I found Severa in the stall with her mother's mount. The eleven-year-old gently brushed the winged horse, murmuring words of affection to the mount. "I'm surprised to find you here, Severa."

The young girl jumped, dropping the brush. "A-Aunt Robin! You should announce yourself!"

"I apologize for startling you. However, I had called out to the Pegasi that it was feeding time." The blonde, twin-tailed girl blushed deeply as she bent down to pick up the brush. She put away the tool and helped me with feeding the two mounts.

"So why were you here?"

"…missed…"

"Severa, how many times have I told you not to mumble?"

"I missed my parents, alright?! No, I only missed Daddy. But there's no reason that Aurora should be neglected just because Mother had to go and die several years ago."

"But you don't hate your mother, do you?"

"No! Of course not! …It's just that, whenever I think about her, I can't help thinking how wretched I am. She was strong, noble, articulate, beautiful, and admired by everyone and their horse. Oh! Oh! AND she's kind and considerate and not in the slightest bit vain! Do you realize how hard it is being the daughter of Her Royal Perfectness? I guess I should just get used to being pathetic, huh?"

"You have your own virtues, Severa. For one, you have a kind heart."

"Pffft. Yeah, right." The young girl scoffed.

"Think about it. You were hesitant to speak your true feelings on account of MY feelings." Severa stood there silently. "You know I have no memories of my parents… That's why you hesitated to complain about your own mother. Because you didn't want to inadvertently hurt my feelings. …Am I right?"

"What? NO! Who could possibly think that far ahead?!"

"Heh. No need to be modest, Severa."

"Look, I'm serious. I never thought about all that stuff about your parents."

"Your eyes get so big and earnest when you're telling a lie. Did you know that, Severa?" "ARRRGH!"

I patted the frustrated girl on her shoulder. "You've got a heart of gold, Severa."

She looked up at me and then at the ground. "…Thanks, Aunt Robin."


	2. Abberation & Convolution

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. I also don't own Doctor Who. That awesomeness belongs to BBC. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Convoluted Fate

Chapter 2: Aberration and Convolution

" _People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a nonlinear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of_ _wibbly_ _-_ _wobbly_ _,_ _timey_ _-_ _wimey_ _... stuff."_ \- The Doctor

-Robin's POV-

"Robin…" Chrom called, his voice weak and breathy.

"Hold on, my love! The healers will be here soon!" Chrom gently grasped my hand with his hand soaked with his blood. Valmese soldiers had ambushed our camp and he had taken a mortal blow because he was protecting me.

"I want… you to… remember… Nothing was… your fault."

" _Chrom…_ " I whispered, my voice cracking. He and I both knew that the healers wouldn't make it in time.

"Please… forgive me… and… promise me… you won't… keep… blaming… yourself…"

Before I could say a word, his blue eyes closed, and his chest rose no more. A strangled sob escaped my throat as I cradled my husband's now-lifeless body.

"Robin! We're… Chrom…!" Lissa began crying as well. I cried out when I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. "Robin?!"

"No… Not the baby too…!" Blood soaked my pants. Though Lissa tried to use her healing magic, I knew I had lost my child as well as my husband.

* * *

I woke up crying. My memories of the other Shepherds' deaths began haunting me once again. " _Gods… Will it ever end?_ " I whispered, trying to banish the guilt, trying to honor Chrom's last request of me.

I got out of bed and walked over to the washbasin. I splashed the water on my face and then dressed for the day that had not quite begun. "Robin."

"Who's there?!" An ethereal figure of a Manakete woman appeared. I stumbled in shock but reached for a weapon.

"There's no need to be afraid nor a need for a weapon, my friend."

I halted my reach, "Tiki?" "Yes."

"How… Why do you look like this?"

"Grima killed me, but in doing so, enabled me to take my mother's place."

"…I… don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say."

A loud crash drew our attention, my marked hand throbbing in time to my now-racing heart. "Grima's here!" I gasped. I ran down the stairs, Tiki's spirit following me closely. A cloaked figure stood in a hole in the throne room.

"Aunt Robin!" Owain called as he and the other children came into the throne room as well.

"Children, you must run." "But-" "No buts! I will hold off Grima, so you can escape."

Owain opened his mouth to protest again. I took Falchion off my hip, the place it had rested since the day I lost Chrom. I placed it in Owain's hands, "You must survive. You are the world's last hope."

"Aunt Robin…"

"Tiki, guide them please."

"Of course, my friend." Tiki suddenly glowed, and when the light faded, she and the children were gone.

"It will only be a matter of time before I find them again and kill them as well, you know?"

I turned to the cloaked figure, "I know. Though we are not the same person, our blood connects us… But I know deep down your vessel still thrives and will do their best to keep you from the children."

"You're annoyingly optimistic."

"And you're annoyingly destructive," I retorted, forming an Excalibur spell in my hand. A twisted grin formed on their face as their red eyes glowed with malice.

* * *

" _I'm… coming… Chrom_." I whispered as I laid dying. Grima had already departed.

"Your purpose is not done yet." "…Tiki…"

"I'm sorry, my friend. But my mother gave me a plan just before she died. I'm going to preserve your spirit for a time."

"Why…?" "I'm learning a spell that will allow me to send others back in time. You must go back and give your past self your memories, so that she is prepared."

"…Will I… be able… to rejoin my… husband… and daughter… afterwards?"

"I promise that you will."

"…Very well… Heh… Never thought… someone else… would give… me _a plan_ …"

"Sleep well, my friend." I heard Tiki's distant voice say as my last breaths expelled.

-Third Person POV-

On a small island, a lone structure dominated the landscape. A watery substance stretched inside the free-standing posts-and-lintel. A figure stood before it. Her long hair was cobalt, her clothes resembling that of the Hero-King, Marth.

She looked around, a blue butterfly mask clutched in her hand. "Damn, why aren't they here yet?" She muttered.

"You need to go now." A black-haired young man ordered plainly.

"But the others…"

"We'll protect this place until the others can arrive." A brown-haired teen stated.

"…Very well." With that, she placed the mask on her face and ran into the portal.

* * *

"It is time, my friend."

"Goodbye, Tiki." Robin's spirit flew into a portal, but a darkened figure streaked past her. "No!" Robin cried out, recognizing the figure.

-?'s POV-

I dropped this world's tactician to the ground, clicking my tongue in annoyance, "Her heart is too weak." I looked around, snarling at the sickeningly unblemished land. "Well, since I cannot merge with her right now, I will ensure events proceed as they ought." I left the tactician lying in the field and headed for Plegia.

-Robin's POV-

I drifted out of the stream and found myself in a familiar field. Laying beneath a tree was a lone figure and I floated over to her. Seeing her tortured expression and hearing her whimpering, I realized that Grima had already gotten to her, and that she was struggling against the influences of Fell Magic.

"Hush, little bird." I soothed, not wanting to call her by name because it would sound strange to me. After all, this was me. Oddly, she calmed.

"I apologize in advance, but if you are to keep everyone safe, you must know what will happen. I pray that you have a better life than I did." With that, I touched her temple, and let my magic flow into her. Her mind gave no resistance, as if recognizing that I was her.

But before I could let her see all my memories, my energy depleted. " _I'm sorry…_ " I whispered as I faded from existence.


	3. Dream & Reality

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 3: Dream & Reality

-Third Person POV-

A man, youthful in appearance but not in truth, wandered listlessly through a field of lush grass. His crimson eyes which had once blazed with passion, wisdom, and courage, were dull as he gazed forward. His snow-white hair was lengthy, having been twenty years since it was last cut.

He came to a place of many stones. Each had a name etched upon its surface, and though they had been rubbed beyond readability, the man knew each name. Kneeling before a set of them, the man muttered to the wind, "Why do I continue to live, when all you have gone?" After a long moment, he stood and continued walking.

The man saw that he was coming to the edge of the island. Valla was a nation of sky-islands, interconnected by stone bridges formed by magic. The kingdom was hidden in a pocket dimension of the world of Aftes. There were many other nations, the largest ones being the kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr.

The man looked at the sky above, a bright blue that reminded him of his cousin. Sadness and grief burdened his tired heart once again. "I'm done with this!" He shouted at the sky. With this resolve, he walked towards the edge.

-Robin's POV

I found myself in a white space, my head throbbing and yet strangely not. "Where am I?" I walked but the scenery did not change. Even though I could not have walked for very long, I found myself exhausted and fell unconscious.

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself running alongside a blue-haired man, charging at a dark mage. The dark temple hall was filled with violet-blue light as the mage used substantiated magic to counter the swordsman's sword strikes. While he distracted the dark mage, I got behind the mage and gathered energy for Elfire spells in my hands. The swordsman rolled under the mage's spell and slashed upwards, but his silvery sword met nothing, the mage having teleported before the blade could tear into his flesh.

"Up there!" The swordsman shouted. I followed his pointing finger and saw the dark mage. Purple energy gathered above him and the mage tossed it at the ground. We were all launched into the air by the shockwave, but I still slung my spell at the dark mage, who was preparing yet another spell. Elfire exploded in the air, filling the musty temple with the acrid scent of smoke.

The landing knocked the air out of my lungs temporarily, but I quickly recovered and sat up. I threw my gaze about the hall, searching for the blue-haired swordsman to ascertain his condition. I found him in front of a pillar, already on his feet again.

A ball of lightning collided with the swordsman, sending him crashing into the pillar behind him. Rubble piled atop him and worry ensnared my heart. However, the blue-haired man emerged from the rubble, using his sword for support as he attempted to stand.

The sound of energy gathering reached my ears and I turned towards it. The dark mage cackled, another spell working in his hands. "Die!" The mage exclaimed as he tossed his spell, a large purple orb, at the swordsman. I scrambled to my feet and quickly slung a Thoron spell at the mage's attack. The two spells collided and exploded with a bright light, creating another shockwave which tossed me backwards again.

As the flash dimmed, I saw the dark mage across the hall. He slowly stood and stared at me with disapproval, his eyes briefly glowing blood red.

The blue-haired swordsman got up and walked over to me, a slight limp in his step. "This is it!" He said as he gave me a hand up. "Our final battle! You're one of us, …, and no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" The swordsman said.

"I agree, Chrom. Let's do this." I responded, his name rolling off my tongue.

The two of us approached the dark mage. "Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?" He asked, his tone mocking us.

"Because you will bring ruin upon the world!" Chrom responded, lifting his unique sword.

"And we cannot allow that." I added, pulling out a turquoise tome with a sword etched in silver upon its cover.

The mage's already dark eyes deepened in fury, a scowl upon his face. "Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" He snarled.

I lifted my hand, bright turquoise magic energy gathered around it. " _Excalibur_ …" I whispered. The energy responded, whistling as it took the form of a sword in front of my palm. "Fly!" I commanded, finishing the spell. The magic sword soared from my hand and pierced the dark mage's chest.

Purple smoke surrounded our opponent as he slowly collapsed to the ground. Chrom turned to me and smiled. We had taken down the mage, at least I thought we had.

I turned to where the mage was, sensing malicious energy. Like a marionette in the hands of a puppeteer, the mage rose. "This isn't over! Damn you all!" He screamed, launching a massive spell.

I turned to Chrom and pushed him out of the spell's path, time appeared to slow as I did. But I did not have enough time to escape as well. The spell hit me in the side, throwing me against a pillar. I found myself on the stone floor, laying in a crumpled, painful heap.

Chrom rushed over and dropped to his knees beside me. "You alright, …?" He asked. I winced only a little bit as Chrom helped me sit.

"That's the end of him." He said as we watched the dark mage dissolved into purple smoke which dissipated into the air.

"Thanks to you, we carried the day," Chrom said, "We can rest easy now. At long last." He gave me a weary smile and began getting me back on my feet.

But my vision pulsed red and my head throbbed as I was lifted to my feet.

Chrom stared at my face, his expression becoming worried. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, his concerned voice sounding distant and distorted. "Hey. Hang in there!"

Then his expression contorted in pain as my body jerked. He stumbled backwards as my vision cleared. I stared in disbelief at the Thoron spell thrumming in his abdomen.

Then I felt crackles on my hand. Looking down at them, I saw residual magical energy arcing upon my gloved palm. Realizing what had just occurred, I snapped my gaze back up to Chrom. His expression was full of disbelief and a myriad of other emotions, but his concern was the most prominent.

"Oh, gods… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"This is not your… your fault," Chrom told me, his voice straining in effort, "Promise me… you'll escape from this place. Please… go…" Then he crumpled lifelessly to the ground.

I stood frozen, staring at his body in horror. Then I dropped to my knees and began to stretch out my hand towards him. But I halted just an inch from his arm, unable to bring myself to touch him. I screamed as warped, horrible laughter echoed in my ears, darkness taking over.

-Chrom's POV-

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING."

I looked to my younger sister and said, "What do you propose we do?" As this was her first trip out as a Shepherd, I wanted to test her.

"I… I dunno…" I frowned slightly at that. If she was to suggest doing something, I wanted her to already know what that something would be. But as I readied to tell her that, I heard a soft groan. I turn my gaze back to the woman lying in the grass.

The young woman's long cream-colored hair was styled in twin tails and her skin was a light tan. A cloak of purplish-black hung upon her lithe frame. The hems of the sleeves were of yellow cloth and strange markings in lavender covered the cloak.

Brown gloves covered her dainty hands. Beige pants tucked into brown leather boots which flared out slightly at the knees. A tunic of similar beige covered her torso, a strange belted waist-vest matching her cloak in colors situated on her waist. A sword hung from the waist-vest.

"I see you're awake now." Her bewildered hazel eyes blinked at me owlishly.

"Hey there!" Lissa greeted cheerfully. A small smile formed on the woman's heart-shaped face.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know," I said as I offered my hand, "Give me your hand." She hesitated only briefly before placing her small hand in my larger one. I hoisted her to her feet, but she stumbled, grabbing my arms to brace herself.

She briefly closed her eyes again, taking deep breaths. "You alright?" I asked, watching her with concern.

"Y-yes… Thank you, Chrom." She said as she let go.

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

She seemed just as surprised as I was, "No, actually, I… It's strange… Your name, it just… came to me…"

"…Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" I asked.

"My name is… It's…" Her expression steadily became more and more frightened.

"…You don't know your own name?"

"N-no… I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa exclaimed.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung," Frederick scoffed before brandishing his lance at the woman's throat, "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

"B-but it's the truth!" She protested, her eyes wide in terror.

"…What if it IS true, Frederick?" I said sternly, pushing his lance down, "We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

Frederick reluctantly put away his lance as he said, "Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

I knew he wasn't going to let this go, so I decided to compromise, "Right then—we'll take her back to town and sort this out there."

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" The woman asked, only slightly less frightened now.

"Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." I told her.

* * *

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" The mysterious woman's question caused me to halt in shock.

I composed myself and turned to her, "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

Her brow furrowed as confusion filled her eyes once again, "Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…" Frederick said very sarcastically.

"Frederick, please," I admonished before explaining, "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt."

The woman still looked slightly confused and lost, so I decided to change the subject, "I suppose proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!" I gave her a stern look, silently telling her that the behavior was not appropriate. "…Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." I rolled my eyes at that. "But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? …In full armor?" _She thinks we're actual shepherds?_

"It's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." I said with a humorous tone.

"A title I shall wear with pride," he responded flatly, "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." Frederick let out a tired sigh, "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Robin." She seemed just as surprised as we were at the sudden introduction. "…I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Robin? Is that foreign?" I belatedly remembered that she wouldn't know. "…Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we—"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa shrieked. Frederick and I turned our gaze to the town. There was black smoke billowing to the sky and a red glow filled the little village.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze!" I exclaimed. "Those blasted brigands, no doubt… Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"And what about Robin?" I seemed surprised that he would even consider asking what to do with her, but then again, he considered her a threat.

"Since she's not on fire, she can wait."

"Yes, milord." Frederick responded, scooping Lissa up onto his horse. Together, we rushed into the besieged village, Robin calling after us.

* * *

We slew a few bandits on our way to the village square. We found a stack of boxes and chose to observe the situation from there before rushing into combat. "W-wait up!"

I turned, and my eyes widened when I found Robin standing behind me. "Robin, you followed us?! Why?"

"I… I'm not entirely sure myself. I… I feel like I've seen such a sight before…"

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa urged quietly, gripping her healing staff tightly.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "After today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…"

I looked back at Robin. Her gaze was unfocused but directed towards the town square. "Still with us, Robin?" I asked, pulling the young woman back to reality.

"Hm? Oh, yes." She said offhandedly.

"Robin, what's going on?"

"It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can… Well, I can "see" things."

"See things? Like what?" Frederick questioned.

"The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle…" she answered, "I must have studied this somewhere."

"So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?" I asked.

"Yes," Robin replied firmly, "In any case, these practiced thieves and murderers will grant us no quarter. There are twelve in total: mostly axe-users with a few mages and myrmidons. The leader has taken a highly defensible position in front of the church and the single small bridge leading to it."

"He also has a village woman trapped near him. And I have a feeling he would be the type to use a hostage to turn a situation to his advantage. All but the leader are using bronze-quality weapons. The leader has both an iron axe and a throwing axe."

Having finished her report, Robin looked directly at me, "I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

I glanced into the village. I could not understand how she was able to make out all that she had. I could only see a couple axe-users maybe five feet from us, and even then, they were mostly obscured by the pervading smoke. Though she had mentioned the possibility that she had studied such things, I still found it slightly difficult to believe. But I would not turn down an eager defender.

"Of course, strength in numbers," I said, "Just stay close, please."

"Lissa, perhaps you ought to wait here." Robin said.

"Hey! I may not be able to attack like Chrom, but when you get injured? I'LL be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff! You just tell me where to go, Robin."

"Indeed. It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated. Timely use of a staff or a vulnerary should prevent the worst." Frederick added.

Robin sighed slightly, "Fine. You may come, Lissa." My sister smiled at this. "But you'll be riding with Frederick, no arguing." She pouted at the tactician's additional statement.

"Robin, I see you wear a sword," I said, "Is it— Wait, is that a tome?" She pulled a yellow book from a holster on her waist-vest.

"…You know magic?" Lissa asked.

"I… believe so?" The older female answered uncertainly. "I suppose I should check. _Now, how did this work again?_ "

"You believe so?" I repeated warily as the amnesiac flicked through the tome.

" _Ah, yes…_ "

"Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…" I said.

Robin snapped the tome shut and stated, "No, I can control it, I'm sure."

A bandit wandered away from the rest, seemingly intent on cornering a village maiden who was attempting to hide. Robin dashed from the hiding place and attacked the axe-wielder.

After dealing two good hits with her sword, Robin received one and stumbled back. She tripped over something and fell to the ground, her sword skittering away from her. The bandit lifted his axe, preparing to end her. I rushed over and stabbed Falchion through the bandit's gut.

"Are you alright, Robin?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Just a minor cut, Chrom. Don't worry." Robin replied as she retrieved her blade.

I frowned and then scolded Robin, "Don't rush into danger." The tactician begrudgingly nodded as Lissa quietly scampered over to us. She lifted her stave and healing light shone upon Robin's wound, sealing it.

"You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend," I told Robin, "Having an ally by my side gives me courage."

"Thank you, but… I think there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I believe there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side…" Robin clarified. "Hm… _Working in pairs… improves strength, defense, speed…_ Yes, yes, I'm sure of it!"

I nodded and then glanced towards the rest of the bandits. "Good. We haven't been noticed. Let's get close while we can!"

"Right." Robin responded. Our small group of four weaved among the carnage, slowly decreasing the distance to the bandits.

"We're close enough. Now, it's time to attack," Robin quietly announced, "Lissa, stay here. Frederick, lead the charge. Chrom and I will be right behind you."

Frederick charged forward, his spear skewering one of the bandits. "Blast! The Shepherds!" Garrick exclaimed. "Finish 'em off! We'll deal with the villagers later!"

Robin and I burst out from our hiding place and quickly took out a pair of the bandits. While I took care of another one, Robin casted a spell at another that was sneaking up on Frederick. Their gazes met briefly, and the knight gave a small nod.

* * *

"Well, that's the end of that." Robin stated, cleaning off her blade.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. I just wish we had gotten here a little sooner," Lissa said, healing a wound on my shoulder, "But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"Honestly, Lissa? I don't even know how I did all that." Some of my sister's enthusiasm faded at that.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." I said.

"Indeed," Frederick concurred, "Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

Robin sighed, "I understand your skepticism, Frederick, and I wish I could. I wish I could even explain where I gained the knowledge of combat and tactics. But the only memory I've regained is my name. …Please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

I placed my hand reassuringly upon Robin's shoulder. "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord?" Frederick prompted. "Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, odd as it might be."

Robin blushed and stuttered out, "Th-thank you, Chrom."

-Robin's POV-

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick said to Chrom.

"Plegian? Are they from a certain region or another country?" I asked.

"Ylisse's westerly neighbor is Plegia. Based on their accent, I would think it is safe to assume they crossed the border. Plegia often sends small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate another war." Chrom explained.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" Lissa added. "Totally innocent and totally helpless…"

"They do have us, milady, Shepherds to protect the sheep," Frederick said, "Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement."

"I know, I know…" Lissa responded. "Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

Chrom and Frederick started walking, Lissa and I following.

"Milord, please! You must stay the night!" A man called. We stopped and turned to the man. "We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" The man told Chrom.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand…" Frederick told the man, a polite smile on his face, "But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Chrom, Frederick, and I started leaving once again.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply-" Lissa ran to catch up with us. "Wait, what?! We're not staying?!" She exclaimed. "But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like…" The knight told Lissa, impervious to her whining.

"What was it that you were saying earlier?" I asked rhetorically. "Oh, that's right. You said, and I quote, 'Don't worry. I'll get used to all this'."

"Robin, why do you have to take his side?!" Lissa complained. "And Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

"I have no qualms with that, milady," he responded, "Now we should increase our pace."

"Such a stern lieutenant." I commented.

"Stern is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa grumbled.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom told me. I looked at him to see if he's joking, but he was not.

"Duly noted." I responded.

Frederick cleared his throat and asked, "You do realize I AM still present?"

"Oh, we realize." Chrom replied. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever." Frederick said drily. With that, we descended into silence while continuing to trek.

While we walked, I took a moment to pull off my gloves. Fear took root in my heart upon sighting a violet mark on my right hand. It was a thin, twisted horseshoe with three sets of eyes. I quickly my gloves back on and decided to study my new companions instead.

Chrom was a blue-haired man, no older than nineteen, with brilliant sapphire-blue eyes. He wore a dark blue tunic with silver detailing, a white ankle-length cape hanging from a silver pauldron upon his left shoulder. Midnight blue pants covered his legs while two-toned boots of blue and gray covered his feet.

A white baldric held a bright red scabbard which rested on his left hip, a unique sword sheathed in it. Upon his right shoulder, a distinctive symbol was etched within his skin, like a stylized iris and resembling the hilt design of the sword.

Lissa was probably no more than fifteen. Her curly blonde hair is pulled to the sides in pigtails, and her eyes are a soft steel-blue. She had on a butter-yellow gown with a brown leather corset and a skirt cage made of thin iron piece. She wore a cleric's cloth with a circlet on her head and brown wedge boots of leather on her feet.

A tall knight of twenty-five, Frederick had milk-chocolate brown eyes and his hair, slightly mussed, was the same hue. He wore full body armor of a blue-grey hue. Peeking from beneath the armor was a neatly pressed shirt of white with a string of black tied beneath the collar.  
His brown destrier, wearing armor matching the hue of its master's, docilely walked alongside the knight.

* * *

Members Recruited

Robin – Class: Tactician. Equipment: Swords, Anima Tomes. _A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics._

A traveler who remembers nothing prior to being found by the wayside. Chrom realized her tactical genius and enlisted her in the Shepherds, where she is well liked. -The biggest mystery of the group. Born on April 20th.

Chrom – Class: Lord. Equipment: Swords. _Captain of the Shepherds. Treats his men firmly but fairly._

The prince of Ylisse and descendant of the Hero-King. While of noble blood, he also leads a militia known as the Shepherds. His strong conviction makes him a fine captain. -The most likely to break things. Born on May 27th.

Frederick – Class: Great Knight. Equipment: Swords, Lances, Axes. _The Shepherds' stern and sarcastic second in command._

Chrom's lieutenant, an Ylissean knight who is sincere to a fault. He tends to demand tremendous effort for seemingly trivial things and prefaces such exercises with a grin. -The fondest of starting fires. Born on August 26th.

Lissa – Class: Cleric. Equipment: Staves. _A Shepherd, and Chrom's little sister. Eager to prove herself._

Chrom's tomboyish little sister, the princess of Ylisse. With nary an ounce of nobility in her personality, she is among the most likeable and approachable of the Shepherds. -The girl most likely to snort. Born on March 6th.


	4. King of Myth, Zombies & Masked Warriors

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Convoluted Fate

Chapter 4: A King of Myth, Zombies, & Masked Warriors

-Chrom's POV-

We had been walking for a few hours when Lissa suddenly exclaimed, "Hey, there's another one!" She ran ahead, and I chased after her. Robin trailed behind me, Frederick walking a little more sedately behind her. The three of us reached the figure together. The figure lying in the grass was a man who looked no older than twenty, despite his snow-white hair.

A single scar marred his face, a thin line across his right eye. He wore strange silver armor that wrapped around his body, a tunic and pants of navy worn underneath the armor. A black cape with burnt edges, clipped near his shoulder, wrapped around his chest before falling down his back.

A golden shortsword with four glowing gems in its blade laid beside his leg, its sheath belted upon the man's waist. Secured in a string around his neck was a green round stone.

"He doesn't look to be injured or anything…" Lissa murmured.

The man stirred, and his eyelids flickered open, revealing crimson irises. His gaze held bewilderment as he looked at us.

"Hey, are you alright?" Robin asked, her hazel almond-shaped eyes filled with concern.

The man slowly sat up, pressing his forehead with one hand. "Where am I, Nohr or Hoshido?" He asked.

"The mythical kingdoms?" I said in surprise.

"Mythical?" The man and Robin repeated, confused.

"Those kingdoms are just in fairytales." Lissa chimed in. The man's lips pursed, perplexed.

"Here, give me your hand." I said. The white-haired man looked up at me and seemed to study me for a moment before taking my hand.

Robin picked up his sword and held it out to him. Murmuring his thanks, the man took the blade from the tactician and sheathed it.

Frederick stepped forward, his chocolate-brown eyes trained upon the new stranger. "Who are you, sir?"

"I am Corrin, a king of Valla."

"Valla? I've never heard of it." The knight responded.

"I am not surprised," Corrin said, inclining his head in acknowledgement, "It is little known even in the lands that surround it, due to it being in a pocket dimension. But, I assure you, my nation, Hoshido, and Nohr are not mythical."

"Well, your words certainly hold the ring of truth to them, Your Highness." Robin said.

"I agree, Robin." I commented.

"So, may I know the rest of your names?" Corrin asked.

"Ah, forgive me. My name is Chrom. This is my younger sister, Lissa."

"Hiya!" She chirped, grinning. Grief briefly surfaced in his crimson eyes at my sister's greeting.

"And the wary one there is Frederick." I continued.

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"King Corrin-"

"Just Corrin please, Chrom. And that goes for the rest of you. Obviously, I am no longer in my homelands, possibly even a different world from my own. My title holds no power here."

"Very well. Corrin, it would weigh on my conscience if I were to leave you on your own when, clearly, you know nothing of our lands. I'm the commander of a militia called the Shepherds. Would you care to join?"

"Again, milord? We have no way of confirming the truth of this stranger's words."

I let out a small sigh as I turned to the knight. "Frederick, I appreciate your concern, but Corrin needs help, just as Robin did."

"Milord? You are a noble?" Corrin said.

"Milord is the prince of Ylisse." Frederick answered bluntly.

"A prince?! C-Chrom… I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Robin stammered as she bowed.

I put a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Relax. Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities."

Corrin nodded and then said, "And I assume we are in the kingdom of Ylisse."

"Yep! Though, Ylisse is a halidom," Lissa informed the Vallite king, "Oh! And you can just call me Lissa."

After taking a moment to ponder, Corrin answered, "I am very grateful for your offer, Chrom, and I accept."

"Well then, welcome to the Shepherds." I said.

Frederick sighed heavily and then said, "We should keep journeying while we still have the daylight." The four of us nodded and proceeded to follow the knight.

-Corrin's POV-

As the sun was beginning its descent beyond the horizon, the cream-haired tactician dropped back to walk with me. "I know Chrom said my name earlier, but I wanted properly introduce myself. My name is Robin."

A small smile found its way to my lips, "A pleasure to meet you, Robin. How did you come to be travelling with these three?"

"How did you know that I only recently met them?" She asked, surprised and impressed.

"Well, you were surprised to learn that Chrom was a prince."

"Of course…!" Robin said, face-palming about missing the obvious reason.

"And secondly, that knight, Frederick, looks at you with the same distrust as he does me." I reasoned.

"Ah, it would seem I'm not very good at reading faces."

"You'll get better with practice. …But sometimes I wonder if it's better not to. I miss the days when I trusted almost blindly."

"Hah! You speak like an old man."

"I am." Robin looked at me with disbelief. "Though I appear much younger, I am seventy-two." She gaped at me.

"Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

I laughed for the first time in many years as I told Robin, "You better close that mouth of yours unless you want to suffer Lissa's fate as well!" The tactician immediately shut her jaw and turned her gaze to the three in front of us.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character," Chrom told his sister, "Want to help me gather firewood?"

Lissa furiously wiped off her tongue. "Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeuck! …I think I swallow it…" She muttered in disdain. Chrom chuckled. "I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" Lissa responded angrily, glaring at her older brother.

"Alright, alright." He said as he held his hands up in a surrendering gesture, chuckling still.

Robin's stomach let out a rumble and she placed a hand upon it, blushing in embarrassment as everyone turned towards her, "We should probably think about food. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving."

A second rumble joined Robin's stomach. I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment as I said, "I think the last time I ate was several days ago…"

"Well, it seems some hunting and gathering is in order. Frederick, will you work on setting up a camping spot while I do some hunting?"

"Of course, milord."

-A few hours later-

Chrom finished his first strip of bear meat. "Mmm… It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" He said, reaching for another piece. Then he noticed his sister just staring at her portion. "…What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass! …Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain," she ranted, "Right, Robin, Corrin? …Uh, Robin? Corrin?"

The trio glanced at us. Robin was tearing into the meat with gusto, clearly enjoying it. I was doing similarly, though much more mannerly.

"*Sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for a while…" Lissa muttered, staring at the strip of bear.

"I happen to actually enjoy the taste of bear." Robin said quietly.

"As do I." I said.

"You like this?!" Lissa gasped in revulsion, lifting and shaking the offending meat.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Chrom scolded.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back, boots smell better!" Lissa shouted.

"Lissa, this is what we have available," I said coolly, fed up with the teenager's childish complaints, "So, unless you want to go hungry, I suggest you get over your aversion and eat the meat."

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick told Lissa in agreement.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" She retorted.

"Me? Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I… I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." He stammered.

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa exclaimed.

Robin then asked, "Are you going eat that, Lissa?"

"You can have it!" She responded happily, tossing the meat to the tactician.

-Chrom's POV-

I took second watch. Though Ylisse was a fairly peaceful land, there were bandits and also Plegian soldiers posing as such that stirred up trouble. I tossed some small sticks into the fire to keep it burning. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as an unsettled feeling filled me.

I let out a small noise of confusion as I glanced at the surroundings. Lissa stirred from sleep and sat up, and Corrin jumped down from the tree branch he had been sleeping upon. I had commented on it when he climbed up earlier and he said that it was a habit of sorts.

Rubbing her eyes, Lissa sleepily asked, "Big brother, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you two, but… Something is amiss." I responded.

"Define 'something', big brother." She requested grumpily, crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure…" I replied, "I think I'll have a look around."

"I'm coming with you." Lissa said as she grabbed her stave.

I started to tell her no but saw the determined glint in her eyes. Figuring she would follow either way, I said,"Thanks, Lissa."

"I will join you as well." Corrin said, resting his hand upon the sheathed golden sword's hilt.

I walked towards Frederick to wake him, but Corrin's softened voice stopped me, "He took first watch, did he not? Also, he seems like he would be the type to arise before even the sun. We should let him rest."

"You're right." I conceded.

"Should we wake Robin?" Lissa asked.

I shook my head, saying, "She's had a stressful day, waking up with no memories and leading us through a battle while suddenly remembering a lot of information. And besides, it might be nothing." With that, I grabbed Falchion and we headed into the moonlit woods.

* * *

As we walked through the forest, the already-limited light began to fade. "It sure is dark." Lissa said as she glanced around, her nervousness obvious to me.

"And quiet," Corrin added, "Too quiet. Where did the birds go?"

"Something's wrong here." I agreed, a sense of foreboding growing in me. Abruptly, the ground rumbled beneath our feet. "What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!"

Lissa gladly rushed towards the safety of my arms but another tremor caused her to stumble. I caught and pulled her to me, holding her closely as she buried her face against my chest. Ominous cracking sounds filled the air and I noticed trees toppling.

"Lissa, run."

"What?" She gasped, lifting her head.

"I mean it, run!" I exclaimed, pushing her in the direction opposite of the falling trees. I watched a spilt second more as I stood and then joined the other two in running.

Behind us, the ground cracked and rose, magma spilling forth. Fiery chunks of rocks arced through the sky and trees blazed like torches. Lissa stumbled backwards as a burning tree fell in front of her. Corrin stabilized her as I came running towards them.

"This way!" I shouted, changing direction without stopping to head down a clear path.

I glanced back briefly to ensure Lissa and Corrin were still with me. The three of us leapt down as the earth where we ran began to rise as well. We ran just a little further, coming into a field beside the forest. In the distance, a river of magma flowed, casting a red glow upon the broken landscape.

Corrin and I took deep breaths as we looked back at the burning woods. Lissa breathed heavily, half bent with her hands resting upon her knees.

She abruptly exclaimed, "Chrom! What is that?!" I glanced back at Lissa, saw her frightened expression, and followed her pointing finger.

Light gathered together high in the sky, as if all the stars in the sky were being sucked together. A bright flash erupted as the light flowed outward. What looked to be a magic circle appeared and another circle, like a pool of shimmering water surrounded by crystals, opened within it.

Dark shapes emerged from the inner circle and fell to the ground. The shapes slowly rose, revealing themselves to be humanoid. Their glowing red eyes pierced the darkness, their gazes firmly fixed upon the three. Their clothing, armor, and skin were all decayed, but their weapons were in excellent condition.

 _Definitely not "nothing"._ "Lissa, you better stand back." I said as I drew Falchion, regretting not having woken the others now. Lissa nodded as she took a few steps back. "Corrin, I hope you know how to use that sword you have."

Corrin responded by drawing the blade as he said, "Yato has been a faithful friend."

-Third Person POV-

Robin woke from her dreamless sleep as the ground beneath her rumbled. Sitting up, she glanced around camp and found the three royals absent, the campfire dead. She got up and went over to Frederick, who somehow was still asleep.

"Frederick!" The knight did not stir. The scent of burning wood reached her nose. "Good gods! Frederick, wake up! Corrin, Chrom, and Lissa are missing and I smell fire!"

The knight finally stirred. "Robin?"

"Gods, Frederick, you're such a heavy sleeper!"

"Where are milord and milady?!" The knight asked, his suspicious eyes glaring at Robin.

"I don't know! And if I had done them harm, why would I have woken you?!" The knight did not let up in his glare.  
"Gah, fine! I'll search for them myself!" Robin exclaimed as she snatched up her weapons. She stomped off into the woods, heading towards the warm glow of the flames.

Frederick, finally coming to his senses, also grabbed his weapons. He mounted his horse and quickly caught up to the amnesiac. He offered his hand to her. Robin looked at his hand quizzically. "We'll have a better chance and finding them if we ride together." Frederick explained.

"I thought you didn't trust me." She said tersely.

He blushed slightly but said, "I'm only concerned about the safety of my charges. And I would be remiss to push away someone who could aid me."

"…Very well." Robin responded, placing her hand upon Frederick's.

* * *

The creatures loped towards the siblings and Corrin, but then they charged with unnatural speed. One jumped, slashing its axe down at Chrom. He side-stepped and sliced the monster through its abdomen.

The creature moaned, its head twisting unnaturally to look at Chrom. He quickly turned back and stopped the monster's axe from taking off his head by blocking with Falchion.

 _These things don't die easily, I guess._ Chrom thought worriedly.

He struggled as the creature put more strength behind pushing its axe into his neck. Thinking quickly, Chrom tipped Falchion and flicked the axe upwards, knocking the creature off-balance. He rammed the creature with his shoulder, causing it to fall.

As the monster began to get up, the prince stabbed the creature through its back. The creature struggled for a moment before dissolving into purplish-black smoke. Chrom took a moment to catch his breath but then Lissa screamed. He looked up at his sister, calling her name.

The second of the creatures was keeping Corrin busy. This one was a myrmidon, a sword wielder whose focus was speed and accuracy. The former king had continued practicing over the years, but it had been many years since he had last truly fought. The eldritch creature was certainly testing the extent of Corrin's abilities, keeping him on the defensive.

Hearing a scream behind him instilled a sense of urgency in Corrin. Finding an opening, he put the undead monster on the defensive and finally slayed it by slicing its head from its neck. The creature dissolved into black smoke, eerily reminding the Vallite of the gruesome creatures known as Faceless.

The third creature approached Lissa, making her back up. She gasped when she bumped into a large rock. The princess lifted her stave in defense as the creature raised its axe. Chrom hurriedly pulled his sword from the ground and rushed towards Lissa.

 _I'm not going to make it in time_ _!_ Chrom realized, but he continued running, hoping he was wrong.

Corrin turned just as Lissa shrieked, the monster bringing down its axe. But a pair of people stepped between Lissa and the undead creature.

Chrom stopped mid-stride, staring at his sister's saviors.

The one was a man wearing a cobalt butterfly mask, probably only a little bit younger than Chrom, with midnight blue hair. The other was another young man who also wore a mask, his in the shape of a raven's face and his hair as black as his mask. Something about the blue-haired young man bothered Chrom.

The two masked men combined forces and dispatched the creature. Chrom relaxed slightly as the pair sheathed their swords.

"Quite an entrance," he said, "May I ask your names?" The two turned towards Chrom but did not respond.

"Milord! Milady!" Frederick's voice called. Frederick and Robin emerged from the forest. "Are you hurt?" The knight asked as Lissa, Chrom, and Corrin met up with them. Chrom looked at Lissa and she shook her head.

"Oh, gods… Risen…" Robin mumbled, her terrified eyes focused northward. Chrom turned and saw a large swarm of the creatures they fought just moments ago.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods…" Frederick said.

"Thank the masked men that saved me!" Lissa told Frederick. "If it wasn't for them, we'd be… Hey, where did they go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these… things… to the blade." Frederick responded.

"Robin. You seem familiar with these… creatures." Chrom said.

"I… I don't know why I know about these creatures. All I know is that I know of them and that they're called Risen." The tactician responded, her still-terrified eyes focused on the reanimated corpses.

"Well, it certainly is a fitting name." Corrin commented.

"Wait… I… I recall fighting some," Robin said, gripping her head, "…Gods! I can't do this!" She started hyperventilating, her terror-and-tear-filled eyes staring unfocused into the distance.

"Hey! Robin!" Corrin called firmly, gripping her trembling shoulders.

Her eyes barely focused on him. "C-Corrin… I… I…"

"I don't know what's going on, Robin, but we cannot allow these menaces to roam free. So, I need you to focus. Alright?"

"Al-alright…" She said quietly, slowing nodding. Robin took a few deep breaths, her hazel eyes clearing.

"The Risen can be quite fast if they want. But they're not very smart. Their strategy, or rather lack of, is simply charge and kill." The tactician informed the others.

"Well, do you have a plan?" Chrom asked.

Her eyes set on a point behind the blue-haired royal. "Frederick, is that…"

"An abandoned fort, yes."

"Alright, we'll head to that fort. Lissa can stay inside the gate and heal us if necessary while Frederick defends the gate. Chrom and Corrin, you and I will focus on taking down the horde once we get there."

"Sounds good." Chrom told Robin. The five made their way to the fort, taking out some of the undead creatures along the way.

Robin stood between Chrom and Corrin as the horde of monsters began to attack. They each dispatched one of the eldritch creatures and turned their focus immediately to another.

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!" A woman shouted as she rode out of the forest upon her white steed, Buttercup. Her red armor glinted in the moonlight as Buttercup galloped towards the field.

"A friend of yours, Chrom?" Corrin and Robin asked.

"Yes, that's Sully."

"Alright, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first?" Sully shouted, grinning as she spun her lance. "I know just the spot for it, shoved right up your-"

"Hold, milady!" Someone else shouted.

A bow-toting man with long stormy-blue hair emerged from the forest. He wore a cravat, a white shirt with airy sleeves, and dark blue pants which tucked into the knee-high brown leather boots upon his feet. Atop the shirt was a sleeveless, single-piece of cobalt and silvery armor covered his left arm.

"Muh?" The cavalier said, looking back at the archer who ran up to her.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird!" The man told Sully. "A beauty such as you need wage only love."

"The hell are you?!" She shouted.

The man flipped his sky-blue hair back over his shoulder. "Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are- it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the 'arch' in 'archer'! My name, dear lady, is Vi-"

"Sorry, Ruffles- no time for this. Onward!" She spurred her steed towards the battlefield.

"Virion! …Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!" The archer shouted as he chased after her.

The cavalier stopped and leveled her light-red eyes at Virion. "I'm Sully …And I'm a Shepherd."

"'Sully'! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly," Virion mused, "Will you marry me, dearest Sully?"

"Will I what now?" She said. "Oh wait, I get it… This is a damn joke. And when I put my boot through your face, that's the punch line."

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common!" Virion told Sully. "So please, don't feel pressured to answer r-"

"How's THIS for an answer?!" She interrupted, kicking Virion's face very forcefully, using her vantage from sitting atop her steed.

"OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they…" He said, rubbing his face. "P-Please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose…"

Sully sighed, dragging her hand down her face in frustration. "Fine… Anything to shut you up," she said, "…What? Stop staring at me like that."

"Sully! If you two are done, how about helping out?" Chrom called.

"Right! These freaks won't know what hit them!" Sully responded before charging at the swarm.

"Virion, was it?" Robin asked. Virion turned to the new voice.

"Indeed, beautiful miss! My most excellent bow is yours!" He responded.

Robin let out a soft groan and then commanded, "There's some archers' gaps atop the fort. Get there as quickly as possible and be quiet!" The flirtatious archer shut up and followed the order.

"You certainly have some interesting allies, Chrom." Corrin commented.

The prince smiled awkwardly. "I guess so."

-Robin's POV-

"I'm going to head out into the swarm and help Sully." Chrom nodded.

I ran towards the red-headed cavalier, performing a deadly dance with my sword along the way. "Mind if I ride with you?" I asked, blocking a sword with mine.

"Who are you?" Sully asked.

"Introductions later, clearing out already-dead things now." I responded.

"You got spunk. I like that," Sully said, "Here, I'll help you up. Buttercup won't allow it any other way."

Finding a break in the flow, I grabbed Sully's hand and swung up behind her, my back pressed against hers. I sheathed my sword and pulled out my Thunder tome, simply holding it in my hand. I gave Sully the information that we had on the creatures as we struck down the undead creatures.

* * *

We finally finished wiping out the undead as the moon reached its apex in the sky. I slipped off Buttercup and walk to the white horse's face, holding my hand in front of her nose. Buttercup pressed against my palm and I petted her face.

"Thank you, Buttercup," I looked up at the cavalier, "And thank you." Sully nodded. "We should go meet up with the others now."

"I'll give you a ride." I nodded and remounted behind her, this time facing forward. "By the way, I'm Robin."

"Sully, at your service." "I know."

"How?" "You and that Virion were rather loud." "Oh."

When we reached the rest of our little band, I dismounted from Buttercup once again and Sully guided her horse to a nearby stream. I joined Frederick, Chrom, Corrin and Lissa.

"Welcome back, Robin," Chrom said quietly as I came to his side, "Are you unharmed?" I nodded.

With the four was a pair of masked young men.

The one's slim figure and heart-shaped face made him look more like a girl. Then I realized this was a girl. Her hair, in which rests a golden band, was a shade darker than Chrom's.

The other was a raven-haired young man in a yellow myrmidon's outfit, the raven mask he wore matching his hair color.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished," Frederick reported, "These young men took care of the others." The masked warriors remained silent.

"Um, I never got to thank you… for before," Lissa told the pair, "So… thank you. You were very brave."

"You two saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Alm."

"Like the Saint-King?" Chrom questioned. Alm nodded and then Chrom turned his gaze to the other masked warrior.

"You may call me Marth." The masked woman responded.

 _They must have a reason for not telling us their real names._

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" Chrom said. "You certainly fight like heroes. Where did you two learn your way with a sword?"

"We're not here to talk about us," Marth said sharply, a seriousness to her tone and a sense of urgency about her, "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity."

"What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." Alm added. The pair glanced at each of us, their gazes lingering on each one slightly differently. They then pivoted and strode towards the dark forest.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa exclaimed at Marth's and Alm's retreating figures. Chrom grabbed Lissa, preventing her from chasing.

"It would seem neither of them are not much for conversation." I commented.

"It appears their skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear the names again…" Corrin added.

Frederick nodded in agreement and then said, "But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

"Yes. But first, we should return to camp and rest for what remains of the night." I said. To my surprise, Frederick nodded.

"That sounds like an excellent plan." Chrom agreed.

"Alright then, I'll go get Sully and Virion." I said.

I walked to the stream where Sully was letting her horse drink and Virion was attempting to woo her.

"Hey, you two. We're going to head back to camp. There's some leftover bear meat if either of you are hungry."

Virion turned towards me, giving me a great view of the boot print on the left side of his face. He walked over to me and took my hand into his. "What is your name, beautiful angel?" He asks.

 _Oh, great! He's a_ _fop_ _and a player._ I pulled my hand from his gentle grip. "I am Robin. Thank you for your assistance earlier."

"Robin! A perfect name for a beauteous angel," Virion said, "Life here must be so dull compared to the heavenly place where you lived. Will you marry me?"

I slapped his face, giving him a lovely hand print on the other side. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, asking such a sacred and significant question so flippantly!" I scolded the archer.

Though most of my anger was directed at the fact that he reminded me that I couldn't remember my home. "Come on, Sully. Let's head to the camp."

"Right behind you," Sully responded, a grin on her face, "I have a feelin' we'll get along pretty damn well."

I smiled at the cavalier and concurred, "You know, I think you might be right."

-Third Person POV-

The group had settled back at camp. The others were chatting jovially, but Corrin felt restless. Quietly, he slipped away from the camp, unnoticed by all but one. Robin followed the king, a ribbon held in her hand. She found the older man sitting by a small creek, staring at the stars.

Robin stepped on a twig which cracked loudly, startling them both. Corrin reached for Yato as he turned. But upon seeing that it was Robin, he halted his hand. "Robin, why did you follow me?"

"You know, it seems like you read my mind."

"Hah, no. I'm no mind reader. …You just remind me of myself when I was younger."

"Well, I was concerned about you when I noticed you wandering away."

"I… I've been alone for so long that I guess I forgot how to be with others…" "Corrin…"

He smiled wryly at the young woman, saying, "Look at me, making you even more worried."  
Then Corrin noticed that Robin was holding something. "What's that in your hand?"

"Oh, a ribbon for your hair. I noticed you trying to keep it from your face during battle earlier."

"Ah, thank you. Would you mind putting it up for me? I've never messed with my hair much other than to straighten out tangles."

"Certainly, Corrin."

Robin knelt behind the former king and gathered his long hair in her hands. Holding the bundle up high in one hand, she looped the ribbon around his hair until she could simply tie it. With his hair pulled back, his long, pointed ears were revealed.

"There. What do you think?" Corrin looked at his reflection in the river. His eyes widened and then he angrily tore the ribbon from his hair, tossing it aside.

"Corrin!?" Robin exclaimed, bewildered. He looked back at the young woman and saw the hurt in her hazel eyes.

He turned aside, curling up slightly like a little child, "Robin… I'm sorry. Just… Please cut it…"

Nodding, she pulled a small dagger she had found hidden in her boot earlier and carefully trimmed the king's long hair, making it short but feathery.

"…Thank you, Robin. And I'm truly sorry about my reaction earlier. I feel terrible for hurting your feelings."

Robin shifted to sit next to Corrin. "No, I'm sure you had a reason for your reaction." She said, shaking her head. The tactician looked over at the royal, smiling gently.

"Th…Thank you," He responded, tears spilling down his face. Sensing there was something behind the tears, but not wanting to pry, she simply pulled the man to lay in her lap and gently stroked his hair, softly humming a tune. "That tune…" Corrin gasped. "How do you know that tune?"

"I… I don't know… It just popped into my mind. I can't remember why I know it…."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, Corrin. I'm sure I'll encounter lots of these moments."

"…Will you please hum the tune again?" Robin nodded and began humming again, a little louder this time. Soon, Corrin's baritone voice joined her mezzo-soprano, their voices melding beautifully.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves… Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach. …Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb…_

 _A burdened heart sinks into the ground. A veil falls away without a sound. Not day nor night, wrong nor right. For truth and peace, you fight._

 _Sing with me a song of silence and blood. The rain falls but can't wash away the mud. Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride, can no one hear my cry?_

… _You are the ocean's gray waves…_ "

* * *

Members Recruited

Corrin – Class: Vallite Royal. Equipment: Swords, Anima Tomes, Dragonstone, Staves. _A burdened former king from lands considered mythical._

A king from distant lands, he is older than he appears. Though well-rounded in weapon proficiency, he prefers wielding the sacred blade, Yato. He is well liked by all. -Is the best listener. Born on June 25th.

Sully - Class: Cavalier. Equipment: Lances, Swords. _A Shepherd with a foul mouth and no-nonsense attitude._

A no-nonsense, capable Shepherd with a mouth that would make brigands blush. Ylissean women admire her strength and call her "The Woman to End All Men". -The last one you want cooking. Born on December 5th.

Virion – Class: Archer. Equipment: Bows. _A grandiloquent noble with a love of tall tales and romance._

A secretive noble from some land or another. While many would brand him a buffoon or braggart, his boasts are often founded. He is swift to propose to anything female. -The most prolonged primper. Born on December 10th.


	5. Side Story: Unexpected Complications

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Convoluted Fate

Paralogue 1: Unexpected Complications

The two masked warriors had slipped away when Frederick and Robin had arrived, both heading into the forest. "Alright, who are you?" The raven-haired youth asked the blue-haired youth when they came to a safe clearing.

"My disguise must be good if my own cousin does not recognize me."

The raven-haired boy grew angry at the blue-haired girl's statement. "Speak who you truly are, for I have no mercy for those who would masquerade as my kin."

"Seriously, cousin?"

"I have no cousin!" He snapped, his stoic façade slipping into tears.

"Wait, what? You do not… have a cousin?"

"Truly," he said as he composed himself, "When my uncle, my mother's brother, died, my aunt lost their child as well. And, before my birth, the light of their dear elder sister was snuffed out by those who thrive in the shadows with bloody blades."

"Tell me, do you know of a tactician named Robin?"

"Yes, my aunt. She died some years before my journey which defies the natural order."

 _"Did I end up in another timeline somehow?_ " The blue-haired youth whispered to herself.

Unnatural screeches interrupted their conversation. The two youths stood back-to-back, their drawn blades held before them as the undead crowded around them. "Well, we'll have time to continue this discussion after we deal with the Risen."

"Very well. But I expect the greatest elocution of your identity and your past." "Fine."

* * *

Before they could fully slip away, Frederick had found them and gave them no choice in coming with him.

The two barely contained their emotions upon seeing the royal siblings and the white-haired pair, though the blue-haired youth did not recognize the snow-haired man. They introduced themselves with aliases and gave warning before finally slipping away.

After an hour's travel, they stopped to make camp, performing the necessary tasks in tense silence. Following their light meal of a rabbit, the raven-haired youth spoke, "Alright, time to tell me who you are."

" _Finally decided to drop the theatrics, I see._ My name is Lucina."

"Lucina… That was the name of my grandmother."

"Yes. My father chose my name."

"So, you're supposedly Chrom's daughter." Sighing at his continued refusal to believe her, the girl took off her mask, her cobalt hair falling down her back.

Then she looked back up and stared straight at the teen. "What?"

"Look at my eye, Owain."

Though unnerved that she knew his name, he complied. "The Brand." He gasped, his hand unconsciously going to his own. Lucina put her mask back on as Owain gathered his composure.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked after a while, having taken time to carefully redo her hair.

"Y-yes… Tell me, who was your mother?"

"I think you know already."

"…I wanted to be sure."

"We should decide what our next move will be."

"Who elected you leader?" Owain complained.

Lucina blushed slightly at her blunder, "My apologies, I didn't mean to offend."

The black-haired teen sighed, "No, it's okay… I was never much of leader material. But… I think we should head to Regna Ferox."

"That's what I was thinking as well. With the early arrival of the Risen, they'll likely head to Ferox to request an alliance soon, before the sovereignty tournament has ended. If we can get chosen as the West-Khan's champions, we can ensure that Father and the Shepherds win the tournament and gain Feroxi support."

"That means we would have to somehow best my father."

"You're right… Wait, doesn't your father have a hard time around women?"

Owain looked away as he quietly said, "He did…"

"Did…? …I see. You've lost your parents as well."

"Everyone but Robin was dead by the time I turned eleven. _I'll protect him this time… I'm stronger now…_ "

" _Owain…_ " Lucina whispered with some concern.  
"…By the way, who was that white-haired man?"

"You didn't recognize Lord Corrin?"

"Lord Corrin?" Lucina repeated, not recognizing the name.

"He was apparently a royal from some distant land. He was close friends with my family."

"I never met him."

"Wait, how could you have not met him? Uncle Chrom met him around the same time as Aunt Robin, found him in a field near Southtown."

"I see… This must be another difference. I think when I headed into the portal, I somehow ended up in a timeline different from my own."

"Uhhh, what? I don't really get it, but I'll believe you. Anyway, we should get some sleep." They put out their fire and each climbed into a tree.

~A few days later

"Finally, the Longfort." Owain groaned.

"Don't look down on me because I'm small! I am much older than I look!" The pair heard a voice shout. They looked towards the source and saw a girl who looked to be maybe twelve or thirteen. A sheathed sword was slung over top of her simple traveler's cloak.

"Go home to your parents, girl, they must be worried about you."

"My parents are dead." The girl snapped at the Feroxi border guard as Lucina and Owain walked over.

"What's going on here?" Lucina asked. Owain gasped as he got a good look at the girl.

"None of your business," the guard said, "but I'm guessing you two are wanting to enter Regna Ferox as well?"

"Yes, and we'll watch over the girl."

"We will?" Lucina questioned. Owain gave her a stern glare.

The guard sighed heavily, "Fine. I don't get paid enough to deal with this anyway." The three entered Regna Ferox.

Once they were out of hearing range of the fort, Owain exclaimed, "Kana!"

"Owain!" The girl gasped as she hugged him fiercely. "I was so scared! I landed here all alone!"

"Are you okay?" Owain asked softly, gently wiping away the girl's tears.

"Yes, thankfully, a nice old woman found me and saved me from the cold. She gave me this warm cloak and some shoes that I can actually tolerate. I stayed with her for a few years. When I mentioned my quests a week ago, she suggested I head here, to Ferox to train before searching for everyone."

"Wait, a few years?!"

"Yeah… I'm eighteen now." Owain stared at her in surprise, not because of her unchanged appearance, though she had grown slightly, but because of the time gap. She had been fourteen when they time-traveled.

"Um, excuse me, but who is this girl?" Lucina asked, bewildered by the pace of their conversation.

"I'm Kana!" The teen introduced cheerfully.

"I… see." Lucina responded, still not quite sure who she was.

"She's Corrin's daughter." Owain clarified.

"Ah." She said, now understanding.

"You know, it's kinda rude not to introduce yourself in return." Kana said grumpily.

"My apologies. My name is Lucina."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Kana, right now, I'm going by Alm, and Lucina is going by Marth. You probably ought to choose an alias too."

"Why?"

"We don't want to risk messing up the past too much." Lucina explained.

"Oh, okay. Hmmm… Lyn."

"Lyn?" The pair questioned.

Kana blushed slightly, "Bini used to read _Tales of Sacae_ to me a lot. Lyn was a heroine from that story. She had green hair like me."

"Lyn, Marth, and Alm, travelers of time seeking to change a most dire future!" Owain proclaimed as they began walking again.

"Again with the theatrics, Owain?" Kana and Lucina complained in unison.


	6. First Meetings Right?

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Convoluted Fate

Chapter 5: First Meetings… Right?

-Third Person POV-

After traveling for another day, the group of seven reached Ylisstol. Chrom had sent Sully on ahead to deliver a message and Virion had followed the cavalier. As the remaining five approached the city gates, Robin's head throbbed, _I think I've been here before… But why can't I remember?_

"So this is Ylisstol." Corrin commented, feeling very nostalgic as he studied the bustling city. _It's like a brighter version of Nohr combined with the friendliness of Hoshido_ _and meshed with the tranquility of Izumo_ _._ The former king's heart was filled with a sense of homesickness.

"There's so many people!" Robin quietly exclaimed, her gaze darting all about.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thanks the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick said, his body visibly relaxing. "Well, that's a relief!" Lissa chirped.

"Look! The Exalt has come to see us!" Someone shouted joyfully.

Robin got on her toes to peek over the throng of people. She and Corrin spotted a blonde woman smiling and waving to people.

The regal woman was flanked by a small unit of soldiers. The same symbol that rested on Chrom's shoulder was located upon the Exalt's forehead. Corrin recalled his mother doing the same thing, those many years ago, just a short time before her death.

"I remember you saying that the Exalt is your ruler." Robin said as Corrin pushed the memory down.

But Corrin's memory and Robin's words offered him a question, which he voiced. "Is it really safe for her to be walking among the commoners?"

"Exalt Emmeryn is a symbol of peace, Ylisse's most prized quality," Frederick told Corrin and Robin, "Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first Exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Lady Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace humanity fought for then."

Chrom's sapphire eyes followed the Exalt. "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need Emm. She's a calming presence when some might otherwise call for war." He stated.

"The Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have your sister." Corrin commented.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you two like to meet her?" Chrom asked, looking at Robin and Corrin.

"It would be an honor." The two responded.

* * *

Chrom and Lissa led the pair through the palace, Frederick bringing up the rear. Stopping before the throne room doors, Chrom asked the guard to inform his sister of their arrival. The guard saluted and headed into the room.  
After a moment, the guard returned. "The Exalt will see you now." He informed the five.

"Thank you." Chrom responded before heading inside. Lissa fell in step with her brother while Robin and Corrin dropped back beside but also slightly behind Frederick.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home." The Exalt called, smiling brightly as she had on the streets, perhaps even more so. She met her siblings halfway and hugged them.

With her silvery-blue hair pulled into a bun, Phila, the stern-looking captain of the pegasus knights, stood a few steps behind the Exalt. She eyed the two strangers with the prince and princess.

"Oh, and good day, Frederick." Emmeryn continued. The knight inclined his head.

"How fared you all?" The Exalt asked.

"Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom reported.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." He told his older sister.

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." The captain said.

"No, Phila. Your duty is here, with the Exalt." Chrom responded, dismissing her apology with a wave of his hand.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa interjected cheerily, pulling Robin forward.

"This is Robin. I've decided to make her a Shepherd and appoint her as the tactician," Chrom told his elder sister, "And the man behind Frederick is Corrin. He was also of tremendous help and he accepted the offer to become a Shepherd."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you two a debt of gratitude." Emmeryn said.

"Not at all, milady." The white-haired pair replied.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak." Frederick said. The Exalt gave the knight her attention. "Robin claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that. A claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy. And Corrin declared that he is from the realm of mythical kingdoms."

Robin's shoulders slumped slightly while Corrin gave no reaction.

"Frederick!" Chrom snapped.

"Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom," Emmeryn said calmly, "Do these people have your trust?"

Her brother took a deep breath and answered, "Yes. They risked their lives for our people. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Robin, Corrin… It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such, you have mine as well." Emmeryn stated.

"Thank you, milady." The two said while bowing.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always," the Exalt continued, "Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…"

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick responded, inclining his head. "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?" The knight then asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, sir. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." Phila responded.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn said.

"Of course," he responded, "Lissa, would you take Robin and Corrin to the garrison?"

"Sure thing, Chrom!" Lissa replied enthusiastically. "Come on, you two!" She grabbed Robin's and Corrin's hands and dragged them out of the throne room.

The three came to the garrison, a large brick building in the back corner of the garden. Lissa opened the door and pulled Corrin and Robin inside with her. "Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison." Lissa said, spreading her arms dramatically. "Go on, make yourself at home."

The white-haired pair saw some other people in the garrison, Sully and Virion among them. They waved to the pair and the two returned the gesture. Corrin and Robin looked around the garrison.

Training dummies lined a wall, archery targets mounted above them. Practice weapons stood in racks nearby. Stacks of boxes filled a couple corners and directly to their left, a strategy table with a map spread atop it.

Robin wandered over to the strategy table. Corrin followed and stood by her side as they studied the map together. "…Lissa reminds me so much of my younger sister, Elise." He said quietly.

"You have a sister?" Robin asked, looking up from the map.

Corrin closed his eyes, "I have several siblings, though none are related to me by blood. …But now they're gone…"

"Oh! My apologies…"

Corrin shook his head as he said, "Don't. You could not have known my past."

"Does that have anything to do with how you reacted when I pulled up your hair?"

He nodded grimly. "My younger brother, Takumi, always wore his hair like that. …I blame myself for his death."

"Why?"

"…Takumi was visiting me in Valla. The day he died, we had gotten into an argument. In his anger and frustration, he ran off. He got ambushed by bandits. I had chased after him, wanting to amend. But by the time I found him, it was too late."

"No…" Robin gasped softly.

"After taking out the bandits, I carried my brother's body home, to his wife and young son. …It has always haunted me that the last interaction we had was one of conflict."

"Corrin, you cannot blame yourself for your brother's reaction."

"No… I knew that Takumi was sensitive and quick to self-depreciation. All his life he had compared himself to others and always found himself lacking. Perhaps if I had gone after him sooner… If I hadn't let my damned pride get in the way…"

A gentle hand being placed upon his shoulder interrupted Corrin's self-chastisement. "Corrin. You cannot change what happened. But you mustn't let the past hold you back. I'm not saying to forget what happened. But you must grow from it."

"…You are very wise."

"Lissa, my treasure!" The exclamation silenced the chatter and drew everyone's attention to the back of the garrison.

Upon the staircase, a girl not much older than Lissa stood, a closed parasol hanging on her wrist. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was coiffed in tight curls, a bow above each temple. Her eyes were a rose pink, her pink troubadour's outfit complimenting them.

Maribelle, the daughter of a duke, lithely rushed to Lissa and asked, "Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles!"

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" The princess responded causally, grinning.

"'Oh, hey' yourself!" Maribelle quipped. "I've sprouted fourteen gray hairs fretting over you!"

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa told her friend. "…Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…" Robin rolled her eyes at the princess's complaint.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom?" A man called across the room. Robin and Corrin glanced over, and the tactician's cheeks flushed at the sight.

The man wore only well-fitted black pants and boots of well-worn brown leather, which rose above his knees with a flexing point. His left arm was covered with a guard, made of the same leather. He wore a ring of metal around his neck, styled like the piece that covered part of his bare toned chest.  
The man sported a narrow metal bracer on his right upper arm, a wider matching piece on his wrist. A belt hung around his waist, a loop and pouch upon it. His spiky blond hair was pulled back from his face with a string, revealing a small scar on his right cheek.

"I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" The man continued, lifting the axe he was cleaning.

"Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it?" Lissa said, giggling. "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" He responded with a grin. But then his grin disappeared and was replaced with confusion. "…Wait, was that an insult?"

" _I may have lost my memory, but even I know that was an insult._ " Robin muttered to Corrin. The former king bit his lip to prevent his laughter from escaping.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" A woman asked as she walked over to Lissa and Maribelle.

The woman's long hair was a light brown, a pegasus wings hairpiece holding her hair in a half-up style. She wore a short dress of mauve with pinkish-brown armor covering her chest and arms. Her heeled boots matched the color of her dress and rose above her knees.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern. Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training," Maribelle informed Lissa, "…She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa said sweetly.

"Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince. Of course I'd worry!" Sumia responded, a tinge of pink on her cheeks.  
Though she had much less zeal and blood-lust, Sumia reminded Corrin of Takumi's strange and obsessive retainer, Oboro. The king also took notice of Robin's slightly puffed cheeks and the hard gaze she was directing at Sumia.

"So, who are the strangers?" Vaike asked, gesturing to Robin and Corrin. At that moment, the white-haired pair garnered everyone's attention and in turn, they gave their attention to the rest of the room.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike…" Lissa jibed. "But allow me to introduce Robin and Corrin! They just joined the Shepherds and Chrom's made Robin our new tactician. You should see all the tricks she has up her sleeves!"

"Oh yeah? Can they do this?" Vaike asked and then proceeded to burp loudly.

"That was gross." Robin responded, disgust lacing her tone.

"Indeed. I would call that indigestion, not a trick." Corrin said. The fighter frowned at the pair.

"That was abhorrent, Vaike. Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?" Maribelle huffed. Then she stormed out of the garrison. Corrin and Robin stared at the doors, bewildered by the noblewoman's behavior.

"Maribelle has some very high standards, so it can be hard to stay on her good side," Lissa informed Corrin and Robin, "But it's odd. She normally has something to say about a new person."

"Well, in any case, it's pleasure to meet all of you." The pair of newcomers said.

Then Chrom entered the garrison. "Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean we were so-" Sumia stammered as she moved towards Chrom. Then she slipped on some papers and fell flat on the ground.

"Sumia! Are you alright? …Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asked as both Robin and Corrin came around the table to help Sumia.

"No! I mean, yes!" Sumia replied, her face red with embarrassment. "I mean…" She sighed in defeat.

Chrom stepped behind the strategy table and addressed the room. "Alright, listen everyone." Everyone gathered near the strategy table. "In the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" Corrin and Robin asked.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north," Sumia informed the pair, pointing to the region on the map, "Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

"Warriors are what they are. And we'll need the Feroxi's strength to quell this new menace," Chrom said, "Typically, the Exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events… Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So, the task has been passed to us."

"Now, this mission is strictly voluntary," Chrom stated, "So, if for any-"

"I volunteer!" Lissa interrupted.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

"I will come, of course." Robin said.

"As will I." Corrin added.

Sully and Virion also volunteered. Well, Sully volunteered first and then Virion said, "Where my beloved warrior goes, so do I!"  
This led to Sully suggesting that he come spar with her, which was more of a threat than the archer took it for.

It seemed that someone else had volunteered but Robin and Corrin only counted eight people present.

"I… I… Um…" Sumia muttered hesitantly.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom prompted gently.

"It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn?" The prince suggested. "Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain." Sumia said.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." Chrom told her.

"Oh, yes!" Sumia responded eagerly. She cleared her throat, blushing slightly. "I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that!" Chrom nodded.

"Lissa, make sure the rest of the Shepherds know about the mission. We'll be meeting outside Ylisstol's northern gates tomorrow morning."

"You got it, big brother!"

-Robin's POV-

Chrom headed out of the garrison. "Everyone who is going on the Regna Ferox mission, meet me at the training ground in ten minutes." I said before following Chrom. "Chrom." I called.

He stopped and allowed me to catch up to him. "Yes, Robin?"

"Do you know what route we're taking?" He nodded. "May I look at it? While it's not as good as seeing it in person, I would like to get a feel for the areas we'll be going through." I said.

"Of course. We have some more detailed maps in the library." Chrom responded.

"Alright. But first, I'm going to observe the Shepherds who volunteered, get to know how they fight."

"I'll join you. I've nothing to do currently." We headed to the training grounds and I pulled out a small, blank journal. I watched the Shepherds while jotting down notes. As they trained, different, stronger versions of each person seemed to flicker in my vision.

-The Shepherds' Roster-

Chrom \- **Class** : Lord. **Equipment** : Sword. **Observations** : Has a fighting style unique to the House of Ylisse. Relies more on strength than speed. **Notes** : More armor! Might do well with a lance.

Frederick \- **Class** : Great Knight. **Equipment** : Sword, Lance, Axes. **Observations** : Prefers fighting from horseback. Does well on foot, though. Well rounded. **Notes** : Nothing needed as far as fighting. But needs to relax more about Chrom during battle.

Lissa \- **Class** : Cleric. **Equipment** : Staves. **Observations** : Highly energetic, but low endurance. **Notes** : Is eager to help. Would do well as a War Cleric, due to her high energy. However, becoming a Valkyrie would be recommended because of her low endurance. Will check magic strength before deciding.

Corrin\- **Class** : Vallite King. **Equipment** : Sword. **Observations** : Balances speed with strength and strategy. Also uses acrobatics. **Notes** : Apparently can use tomes and staves as well. Will make sure that he has a staff with him.

Sully \- **Class** : Cavalier. **Equipment** : Lance, Sword. **Observations** : Prefers her lance. Uses brute strength and high agility. **Notes** : Would be a great Paladin, so give stronger armor to both Sully and Buttercup.

Virion \- **Class** : Archer. **Equipment** : Bow. **Observations** : Obviously prefers fighting from a distance but claims to be good at everything. **Notes** : Is a philanderer and fop but speaks and otherwise behaves like a nobleman. Become a Bow Knight (Sully doesn't want him trying to ride with her anymore). Have Frederick tort- er, train Virion in horseback swordsmanship.

Vaike \- **Class** : Fighter. **Equipment** : Axe. **Observations** : Slow and egomaniacal. Disregards fighting strategies, preferring spur-of-moment, reckless style. But quite strong. **Notes** : Has a bad habit of forgetting things and losing his axe. Due to recklessness, make him a hero class (more armor). Make sure he has sheaths for both axe and sword.

Sumia – **Class** : Unknown but wears Pegasus Knight armor. **Equipment** : None. **Observations** : Awkward on the ground, especially around Chrom. **Notes** : Needs to figure out what she can do and needs more self-confidence. Seems to have a knack for finding tripping hazards.

* * *

After observing for a couple hours, Chrom and I headed to the library to do research. I took the time to relieve my headache. Everyone I had met today seemed so familiar. But none of them recognized me.

-Third Person POV-

Corrin wandered the castle grounds for a little bit and came across a rider and her pegasus. After blinking several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he called out, "Caeldori?"

The red-haired woman turned to the king. "My name is Cordelia. And may I ask who you are, sir?"

"Ah, my apologies for my mistake. I am Corrin."

"Ah, one of the newest Shepherds recruits."

"I see news travels fast."

"Captain Phila informed me that two new recruits had been introduced to Lady Emmeryn."

"Ah, is she the captain of the Sky Knights?"

"Sky Knights? I believe you meant Pegasus Knights, Corrin."

"I suppose so."

"But yes, Captain Phila heads up the Pegasus Knights. Now, I must be leaving. I need to head back to the border."

"My apologies for keeping you then."

"Well, goodbye, Corrin. Perhaps we'll meet again."

Corrin walked towards the training grounds and was greeted by the sight of Robin throwing a hefty rock at Chrom. The prince ran, and Robin stood there for a moment, her cheeks splashed with angry red. Then she turned and stalked away in the direction of the garrison. Corrin approached the panting prince who was hiding behind a wall.

"AH!" "It's Corrin, Chrom. You're fine." "O-oh…"

"What did you do though?"

"Looking back on it now, I realize I accidently implied that she wasn't a lady or beautiful."

"Oh, gods. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Wiser words were never spoken." Chrom sighed out.

"Well, I'll see if I can get her to calm down. But it's up to you to apologize, Chrom."

"I understand." "Good."

With that, Corrin headed to the garrison. He climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to Robin's room. He lightly knocked on the door. "Robin? It's Corrin. May I come in?"

The door opened, and a crying woman stood there. "Oh, Robin." She pressed her face against the taller man's chest. Gently, he guided Robin back into her room and sat on her bed with her. Holding her like a young child, Corrin softly sang.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves… Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach. …Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb…_

 _In the white light, a hand reaches through. A double-edged blade cuts your heart_ _in two_ _. Waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand-new day._

 _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love. The light scatters to the sky above. Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone. Lost in thoughts, all alone…_ "

The tactician sat up, sniffling but no longer crying. "Better, Robin?"

"Y-yes. Thank you, Corrin."

"I'm glad I could help." The former king said, smiling fatherly at the young woman.

"Corrin, will you tell me about that song? I know it has great meaning to you… and I wonder if learning about it will help me remember." Corrin frowned briefly but nodded.

"It is a song that holds special power in my homelands. But to draw out its true power, one must have a specific pendant. My cousin, Azura, would sing the song for me whenever I was feeling down or burdened. She could also re-energize even the most exhausted warrior with it."

"She sounds like a wonderful person."

"She was."

"Was…? Oh, gods, I did it again!"

"Worry not, child. I am healing, much more than I had when I was wandering. But I know the pain will never go away for as long as I live. That is what it means to be left behind."

"Ah…!" The tactician cried out as she gripped her head.

"Robin, are you alright?"

"Y-yes… I just remembered something. It's very blurry, but there's a woman next to me, I think I'm lying down. The woman is singing. She's singing that song, like a lullaby."

"Perhaps it was your mother."

"I… I think you may be right. …Thank you, Corrin."

"For what?"

"Thanks to you, I was able to remember something." The tactician replied, smiling brightly. Tears began to spill down Corrin's face. "Oh, goodness! I didn't mean to make you cry, Corrin!"

"No, for the first time in a long while, these are happy tears."

"May I ask why?"

"Just now, you really reminded me of Sophie, Azura's younger child. No matter how hard things got, she had a smile. Your smile is just like hers."

"Well, I'm glad I could bring a happy memory to mind for once."


	7. The Northroad

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Convoluted Fate

Chapter 6: The Northroad

-Lissa's POV-

"Robin? Where aaare yooou?" I called. The tactician hadn't been at breakfast. I entered the library and there, I found the older woman sitting in a chair. "There you are!" I said, approaching the seat. "I was just… Oh!" _You're sleeping...?_ "Snnrk! Zzzzzzz…" "You must really be wiped out. Not that I blame you, getting wrapped up in all this." I said quietly.

An idea popped into my head. _Hee hee! Looks like it's time to quiiietly… geeently… hold your nose!_

"Nh… gnnkh… nnrrrrgh…! BWARGH!" I released her nose as Robin abruptly sat upright. "Wha—?! Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves! They're… all…" She looked around. "Wait a moment…"

"Hee hee hee hee hee! AAAAH ha ha ha ha! "BWARGH"?! Oh gods, that was HILARIOUS! Heeeee hee hee hee hee!" Robin slumped back into the seat and rested her forehead against her hand.

"Lissa, gods bless it… I was fast asleep!"

"And dreaming of Risen and wolves, apparently?" I teased. "Tee hee hee!" Robin scowled at me. "I'm sorry. I tried to resist—I really did. But it was just too perfect!"

"Who does such things?" She said. "Is that really how your parents raised you?!" Her hazel eyes widened right after she said this. "Gods! You didn't… I'm so sorry, Lissa!"

"Oh, don't worry about it," I told Robin, despite the rising tears, "I know you didn't mean anything by it." Though I was curious how she knew that I didn't know my parents beyond who they were.

Then I recalled the incident from last night. "And actually, there's something else that I should be apologizing for…"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can forget it if you can forgive my heartless comment…"

"Really? That's great!" I said. "Oh, I was SO sure you were going to be SO angry… See, I was kinda doodling a picture of you in your big, new book of battle strategies… …Aaand then I kinda spilled the ink and kinda… ruined the book, kinda… completely. Ireallyreallyreallydidn'tmeanto!"

"WHAT?! But that was a rare text!" Robin exclaimed. "I was going to… …Er-" She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "I mean… It's… It's fine. Accidents… happen."

"Oooh pheeew! Now come on! We're meeting outside the northern gate."

-Robin's POV-

We gathered just outside Ylisstol's northern gate. The group consisted of Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick, Vaike, Virion, Sully, Corrin, and myself. Sumia was also present. Chrom stood in front of our group to go over the mission one more time.

I focused on the scenery around us rather than on the prince. After all, I knew what the mission was. Chrom and I had gone over it several times while I was studying our route.

Also, I couldn't bear to look at him for very long without my heart breaking again. His words last night hurt me deeply. I had decided the best approach now was to keep things strictly professional between Chrom and me, limiting my time with him to the minimum necessary.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." Chrom said.

"W-wait for me!" A man shouted as he ran over to our group, a brown horse trailing behind him. He had extremely messy brown hair and wore green cavalier armor. For the briefest of moments, I envisioned this man as a very average Great Knight.

"Stahl?" Chrom said in surprise.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl asked as he panted.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to…" Lissa started. She whipped towards the blond-haired fighter and asked angrily, "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets! …I just don't always remember, is all…"

"That's called forgetting!" Corrin chided.

"Ugh… I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" Lissa huffed. "Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

"Hey! That was one time!" Vaike complained. She narrowed her steel-blue eyes at the fighter. "…Okay, twice," he admitted, and then protested, "but training sessions don't count."

Vaike lifted his axe. "Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy." He grinned at the cavalier unapologetically.

"That makes one of us," Stahl responded wearily, "Because I was in such a rush, I had to miss breakfast." He started to tell us about it but then decided he'd tell us while we marched.

Corrin and I walked over to the latest arrival. "Your name is Stahl, right?" We asked in unison.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Corrin and Robin. This is Stahl, one of our finest." Chrom said.

"Hello, Robin, Corrin. Miriel told me we had two new Shepherds. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon." Stahl said. With one last briefing about the mission, we began the march northward.

-Third Person POV-

After a few hours, the Shepherds were on the Northroad, the main road to Regna Ferox. Further up the road, eldritch creatures were gathering on the road.

"Chrom, I see Risen up ahead." Corrin warned.

"Gods, they're already spread this far?" Chrom exclaimed. "Everyone, remember what we're up against!"

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their… Wait… My axe. Where's my axe?! I had a second ago!"

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes…" Chrom said exasperatedly.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere…" Vaike exclaimed, frantically searching the nearby ground. The Risen began noticing the Shepherds.

Robin stepped to the front of the group and turned to them. "Vaike, just stay to the back!" She ordered.

"Remember, all weapons have strengths and weaknesses. Lances over swords, swords best axes, axes beat lances. Sully, Corrin and Virion, concentrate on the Risen towards the west.  
Chrom, Stahl and Frederick, take out those towards the east. I'll stay here with Sumia, Lissa, and Vaike. Once the Risen to the east and west are eliminated, we'll focus on those straight ahead. Now, send those Risen back to where they belong!"

Everyone nodded and charged towards their assigned targets. A few minutes into the battle, Robin noticed a mage joining them.

The mage, Miriel, had a symmetrical bob of light-red hair and wore glasses. She wore a gray long-sleeved tunic underneath a short-sleeved black shirt.

A knee-length black cape flapped out behind her, secured to her person by a belt that ran across her shoulders. Her gray-and-tan pants were tucked into her brown boots. A Fire tome was tucked beneath her arm and she held an axe in her hand. The image of Miriel as a sage briefly flickered upon Robin's vision.

Robin dispatched the Risen in front of her and turned towards the mage. "That axe most likely belongs to Vaike." She informed the mage. Miriel nodded and strode towards Vaike.

"Whoa! My axe!" The fighter exclaimed. "Thanks, Miriel!"

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands… permanently." The mage said sternly. Vaike blanched.

"Miriel, you and Vaike will be aiding me. We'll be taking out those Risen on the path in front of us." Robin commanded. The two nodded and followed her into the fray.

-Robin's POV-

It was late afternoon when we dispatched the last Risen. "Finally, and good riddance!" Chrom said. "But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…"

"Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary." Frederick said, finishing Chrom's thoughts. We gathered anything useful left behind by the Risen, and then continued our journey.

I walked at the back of the group along with Miriel, who looked at papers while we walked. I heard a thud next to me and found her on the ground, tripped up by a root. "…How discomposing." The mage muttered.

"That looked like a pretty bad spill, Miriel. Are you hurt?" I asked, offering a hand. Miriel took it and I helped her back onto her feet.

"A minor contusion. Benign." She responded, fixing her glasses and straightening her hat.

"Everything you were carrying went flying," I said as I started picking up things, handing them to Miriel as I did, "I see your herbs, some papers, a… What is this?" I picked up a book with a leather cover. The binding appeared to handmade. "A book? A journal?"

"Unhand that, madam!" Miriel exclaimed, causing me to drop the book.

"Sorry! Sorry." I said as Miriel snatched the book from the air. "I didn't realize it was so important."

"Important?" The mage said quizzically. "Hmm…" She stared at the book.

"Miriel?"

"I suppose it does bear some import, yes. It's a lodestar, of sorts. One that points the way to the truth."

"Wow. Who wrote it? A famous mage or something?" I asked.

"Not famous at all, no. The author was my mother." Her cold eyes softened and warmed slightly.

"Ah, that explains the rough binding. Er, no offense intended. Still, that's amazing," I said, "Was your mother a mage as well? Or perhaps a scientist?"

"What is the impetus for your inquiry?" Miriel asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Impetus for me…" I muttered, trying to recall synonyms for the word. "You mean why do I ask?" The mage nodded. "Er, I don't know. …I'm curious? Wouldn't most people be?" I answered.

"An automatic reaction to conversational stimulus," Miriel stated, "I see…"

"Um, did I say something strange?" I asked.

"Curious, perhaps. Meriting closer study, certainly," the mage answered, "Spontaneous reactive curiosity. Fascinating. But what is the underlying mechanism?"

"I really think you're reading too much into this." I told her, but she had already returned to her own little world.

-Third Person POV-

Corrin wandered the camp. He found Robin sitting at the edge of camp, staring at the moon. Her shoulders were trembling. Concerned, he approached her.

"Robin, are you alright?" The young woman burst into laughter. Corrin was even more concerned now. "Robin?"

After a moment, her laughter finally calmed enough for her to explain. "Chrom walked in on me as I was getting out of the bath. At first, I was really mad. But then after his apologies, he kept trying to say goodbye, but he ended up saying a whole bunch of phrases that involved words of sight. Hehe, he was so flustered."

Corrin sighed heavily and resolved to have a stern talking-to with Chrom. "But… I'm glad to see another side of him." The Vallite knew that the young amnesiac tactician was starting to fall in love with the prince. He had seen it happen many times among his friends and families.

Then her light-hearted smile vanished into a serious frown. "Corrin?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Have you ever gotten the feeling that you don't belong? I don't know if it's just because of my lack of self, due to the amnesia, or if I really don't belong…"

"Yes, I have." Robin laid her head upon her knees and stared at Corrin. "I spent most of my life in the Kingdom of Nohr. So, when I returned to Hoshido when I was twenty-one, I felt severely out of place, even though my mother was there."

"I thought you said you were from Valla."

"I am Vallite by birth, Hoshidan by adoption, and Nohrian by kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?!"

"Yes, by kidnapping. My adoptive step-father, King Sumeragi of Hoshido, had taken me with him to a peace meeting. But it had been a trap, set up by the man I would call Father for fifteen years."

"King Garon had a platoon of archers with him and ordered them to shoot Sumeragi. The Hoshidan king survived the barrage of arrows, not letting a single bolt hit me," he closed his eyes as he grimaced, "Then Garon killed Sumeragi in front of me." Robin gasped.

"After killing the Hoshidan King, Garon approached me. I supposed he must have sealed my memories then. After that, the earliest memory I have is of waking up in a room, my youngest sister from Nohr peering at me curiously from beside the bed. She was only three at the time."

"Corrin…"

"You should head to bed, Robin. I'm sure we'll have an early morning tomorrow."

After seeing Robin off at her tent, Corrin headed for the prince's tent. "Chrom, are you in there?"

"Yes, Corrin, and you may come in." Chrom turned to the former king and flinched. "I-is everything alright, Corrin?"

"Nervous, Chrom?"

"W-well, it's just… you have this really calm expression, but you're surrounded by an angry aura."

"Are you an idiot?! Blundering into the women's bathing tent!"

Chrom flinched again. "S-so you heard about that, did you?"

"Gods, you're lucky Robin didn't attack you. And luckier yet, that Sully wasn't the one inside." The prince paled at that thought. The red-headed cavalier had earned the nickname "the woman to end all men" and it was no joke.

Recovering his composure slightly, Chrom asked, "Why are you so mad about this?"

"First, I am a gentleman, partially because I am a royal, but mostly because that's how I was raised. And I expect one who is also of royal blood to also behave as such. Second, I consider Robin almost like a daughter to me."

"Wait, a daughter? You two seem to be of similar age."

Corrin sighed heavily before explaining. "I am seventy-two years old, Chrom. I haven't aged a day in appearance since I was twenty." Chrom's jaw dropped open. "Anyway… Be mindful from now on. If you hurt Robin, you will have me to deal with. And next time, it won't be just a conversation. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, sir!" "Good." With that, Corrin left Chrom's tent, leaving the prince in quite a panic.

The former king walked to the edge of camp and sat behind his tent. "I have a feeling something is going to happen again between those two." He sighed out.

He gazed up at the night sky and sent out a silent prayer. _Father, and whatever deities of this world, please watch over those two reckless teens._

Studying the stars more closely, he saw a twinkling azure star. " _Are you watching over me, Azura…?_ " The star seemed to glow brighter briefly, as if responding. With a small smile on his face, the Vallite headed to his tent and slept peacefully for the first time in a long while.

* * *

The next day, the Shepherds encountered a strange sight upon their march. "Is that what I think it is?" Lissa said.

"It's a pegasus, alright." Chrom responded.

"But where is its rider?" Corrin asked. The pegasus had armor on its body, indicating it was a pegasus knight's mount.

"I think it's hurt." Robin commented. There was blood staining its leg, the crimson liquid standing out upon its snow-white body. It was the only visible wound but there were tears in the saddle blanket which could have been concealing more.

"Let's have a look here." The prince said as he approached the pegasus. However, the pegasus reared in panic and nearly trampled him. "WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!" He exclaimed, taking a step back. Chrom backed away slowly, so to not spook the poor creature again.

As the prince moved away, Corrin slowly moved forward, his hand outstretched. "What is he doing?" Robin questioned no one in particular.

"That's how you properly approach a pegasus." Sumia answered, coming to the tactician's side. The winged horse watched the Vallite until he was only a few inches away. Corrin stopped there and waited. The pegasus laid the side of her muzzle on his palm.

"Sumia." The king called.

"M-me?!"

"Yes, you. Come over here." Sumia nervously approached the pair. When she was right next to him, Corrin gently grasped one of Sumia's hands and carefully switched with her. The pegasus was unperturbed and actually started nuzzling the young woman's shoulder.

"What did we just watch?" Chrom said, awe in his voice.

"How did you know how to initiate bonding, Corrin?" Sumia asked.

Corrin gently rubbed the pegasus's neck as he answered, "My older sister, Hinoka, had been a Sk- Pegasus Knight. She taught me the intricacies of pegasus care as a way of spending time with me. …She's bonded to you, Sumia."

The girl looked into the eyes of her mount and promised, "I'll take good care of you, Huey. You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you." Chrom told her.

"Chrom, we still have a long way to go. Please don't take this the wrong way, Sumia, but we ought to keep journeying." Robin pointed out.

"No, you're right, Robin," Sumia assured, "Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger. Don't worry, Captain, I can manage."

"Right then. Be safe, Sumia." Chrom said as the group started forward again.

"As you command, sir."

~Several hours later

"The sun's beginning to set. Let's make camp." Chrom said.

"I finally caught up." Sumia said as she landed the pegasus in in front of the group.

"Well, she certainly looks much happier." Robin commented as she petted the pegasus' face. The tactician giggled a bit as the winged horse nuzzled her neck.

"Oh, she's a such sweetheart." Sumia says, rubbing the pegasus' neck. "Thankfully, the only wound she had was that one on her leg and it was very minor. She probably was more panicked about losing her rider."

Frederick handed Sumia a lance, saying, "It would seem that you found something you're good at, Sumia. If you need any advice on horseback spear-fighting, come to Sully or me." "Yes, sir!"

* * *

After dinner, Corrin found a quiet spot to practice his swordfighting. "You have an interesting style, sir." In a flash, Corrin had his blade at the speaker's throat.

"Gah, Frederick!" The Vallite removed his sword and sheathed it, "My apologies. It was not my intention to threaten your life."

"No, my apologies. I should've waited for your blade to be sheathed before disturbing you."

"I suppose you followed me to ensure I wasn't harming Lissa and Chrom, or informing some enemy spy?" Frederick gave no indication.

" _Gods, you're as bad as Saizo,_ " the Vallite muttered, rubbing his face, "Well, whatever your reason, I assure you that I have no intention of betraying Chrom or the others. _…_ _Betrayal hurts worse than any physical injury_."

"Corrin?" "I suppose you heard that last bit." The knight nodded.

Corrin walked over to a box and sat, and Frederick did similarly.

"There was a knight named Gunter. When I was a young child, he was assigned to watch over me. I looked up to him and saw him as a father figure. I learned how to fight under the tutelage of both Gunter and my eldest brother, Xander."

"War broke out between Nohr, the kingdom where I had grown up, and the kingdom of Hoshido, where my mother was queen. Both my families wanted me to join them. But I chose to side with neither and was branded a traitor by both."  
"Weeks went by, and I was slowly gaining allies from both nations. Finally, the day came when we were returning to the source of the conflict, in the Kingdom of Valla. We had infiltrated the castle."

"There, it was revealed that Gunter was under control of the Silent Dragon, who was the true reason of the war, and that he had been attacking us while we were Valla. Fortunately, we were able to rescue him from the dragon's control."

Frederick stood and bowed to Corrin. "I see now that you have spoken true of your origins. My apologies for my behavior up to this point, Your Highness."

"Worry not, Frederick. Chrom is blessed to have such a faithful knight. And it isn't the first time I've been subjected to such scrutiny." Frederick straightened and nodded.

"Frederick." "Yes, sire?"

"Please be a little easier on Robin. She truly has forgotten her past. And I know how frustrating it is to not remember. My childhood memories of Hoshido had been sealed when I was taken by the Nohrian king. I didn't even recognize my own mother when I was reunited with her…"

"I will try, sire." "That is all I ask."

"…I have a question, Lord Corrin." "Yes?"

"How old are you truly? You speak of your past as if it was years ago."

"I am seventy-two." Corrin chuckled at the surprised expression upon Frederick's face.

"I see. I have been very rude in more ways than one. Well, good night, Lord Corrin."

"Good night, Frederick."

* * *

Members Recruited

Stahl – Class: Cavalier. Equipment: Swords, Lances. _A hard-working Shepherd who is always a beat behind._

A surprisingly normal Shepherd with a big heart and a perpetual cowlick. He has a good head on his shoulders, but the rest of him often has trouble keeping up. -The most eager to clean a plate. Born on June 16th.

Vaike – Class: Fighter. Equipment: Axes. _A scatterbrained Shepherd who insists he's in control._

A rough-hewn Shepherd with a loud personality and far more confidence than his ability warrants. He sees himself as exemplary and reverently refers to himself in the third person. -The best at misplacing things. Born on December 26th.

Miriel – Class: Mage. Equipment: Anima Tomes. _A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with high standards._

A grandiloquent but fastidious Shepherd who grows irascible if so much as a single arrow sits ajar in its quiver. She adores research and obsesses over her object of study. -The most superfluous packer. Born on February 12th.

Sumia – Class: Pegasus Knight. Equipment: Lances. _A clumsy aspiring Shepherd who tries her best all the same._

An absentminded, klutzy Shepherd with a shocking lack of self-worth. However, she exhibits one-of-a-kind talent, particularly when it comes to working with animals. -The best at tripping over nothing. Born on November 24th.


	8. Cold Frontier, Hot-Blooded Warriors

**Hey, readers! I've finally updated! ...Sorry that I take so long with uploading new chapters. After going through the story so far, I realized I needed to change a few details in earlier chapters. So! I've updated the previous chapters as well as uploaded this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Convoluted Fate

Chapter 7: Cold Frontier, Hot-Blooded Warriors

-Robin's POV-

I got up early, waking up due to a nightmare that I already couldn't recall. I packed up my stuff and left my tent. I found Frederick already awake.

"Hey, Freddy!" "Robin." "Since we're both up already, do you mind sparring with me?"

"Not at all. But I'll warn you, I will not restrain either my attacks nor my words. If I feel you need instruction, I will give it."

"That's fine, Freddy." "And stop calling me that."

-A couple hours later-  
"Your grip, stance, and breathing are wrong. Focus, Robin. …Again!" "Ready!"

-An hour later-  
"That's enough for today. Your form has improved considerably. The pace of your progress is remarkable." Frederick told me.

"*Huff, huff* Th-thanks… I feel like… I've got the basics *huff* down now… But… S-so tired…*huff* I think I'm dying…"

"Ha! You're exaggerating!" The knight said. I glared up at him. "Or at least I pray so. Otherwise you might as well die here—you won't last long on the battlefield."

"I suppose…" I said, conceding to his reasonable point. "But I'm exhausted nonetheless… But you… You've hardly broken a sweat?"

"I should certainly hope not," Frederick said, "If a little training winded me, I would be in no shape to serve Chrom."

"Well, I'm impressed. You must train hard to build such endurance."

"Well, I awaken before dawn each day to build the campfires. Then, whenever we march, I scout the trail ahead, removing rocks and such… Wouldn't do to have someone turn an ankle mid-campaign, now would it?"

"So that's why… I always thought it was just a fixation with pebble collecting…" I muttered.

"Beg pardon, did you say something?" Frederick asked.

"Er, nothing important!" I replied hastily. "But I owe you for this training session, so let me help you with tomorrow's fire. It'll be a snap with my magic. Find a tree, hit it with a Thunder spell, and presto!"

"…Instant forest fire." Frederick stated, deadpanned.

"Oh! Well, yes, I suppose that… could happen…" I mumbled. "In any case, I do still owe you a favor. Whatever you like—name it and it's yours. You needn't decide today, of course. Take some time to think it over."

"I am unaccustomed to asking favors, but if you insist, I shall find something." The knight told me. I nodded firmly.

-Third Person POV-

After traveling all morning, the Shepherds were nearing the Longfort, a fortress which stretched along the border of Regna Ferox and Ylisse. It was snowing and frigid, the green fields and temperate climate of Ylisse several miles behind the group.

Robin had marveled at the fluffy white stuff when they first entered the colder regions. But now, she found it simply annoying. The bitterly cold wind howled as it cut across the barren flat landscape. Robin slipped on her hood and pulled her cloak tighter around her body, tucking her gloved hands beneath her arms.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa complained, her teeth chattering loudly.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind." Frederick told the shivering princess.

"You okay, Robin?" Chrom and Corrin asked, coming to her side.

I'll be fine. I'm not loving this cold weather, but I'll survive."

"Alright. Just let me know if you get too cold." The two royals said in unison.

"I will, thank you." On the horizon, a large stone structure emerged. "So, this is the fortress?" Robin asked.

"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox." Chrom answered.

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." Frederick said.

Chrom sighed and muttered, "Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best." He then addressed the Shepherds. "Remember, everyone. Your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse." Everyone nodded.

As the small militia got closer to the Longfort, Robin and Corrin studied the border wall, both out of habit. The two perceived something towards the left half of the gate but couldn't quite focus on it. Then they noticed figures moving furiously atop the Longfort.

"Trouble in the wind, milord. The Feroxi Guard is mobilizing." Frederick warned.

"What?! Why?" Chrom asked.

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice." Corrin said.

"Perhaps we ought to select which Shepherds to deploy," Frederick suggested, "Loathe as I am to say it, but Robin might offer some valuable insight in this."

"Indeed, she IS our tactician, after all," Chrom said, turning to the young woman, "So, Robin? What do you suggest?"

"Fredrick, Sully, Stahl, Corrin, Virion, and Miriel, be ready for battle. If it comes to blows, aim to disable, not to kill. The rest of you will hang back unless Chrom's negotiations go well. Lissa, be ready if we do have to battle," Robin ordered, "Understood?" "Understood." The Shepherds echoed.

As the Shepherds approached the entrance, a blonde female knight with a stern face called down to them. "Halt! Who goes there?!"

"In the name of the House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans." Chrom responded as he walked forward.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" The female knight threatened, causing Chrom to halt.

"Hold, milady! We were not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." Frederick called.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" The lady knight responded.

"B-brigand?" Frederick sputtered in anger. "Now see here-"

"You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try to cross our border? I have the authority to fell such impostors where they stand." The female knight continued.

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the Exalt's own blood!" Frederick shouted.

This only made the lady knight scoff and laugh. "Yes, indeed- and I'm the queen of Valm!" She announced sarcastically.

"You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?" The female knight continued.

"I assure you that I speak the truth of my identity." Chrom stated.

"Mmm… Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

" _Emmeryn won't like this at all_ ," Chrom muttered, "Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-"

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!" The knight shouted.

Upon her signal, the lancers lined up by the wall threw their javelins at the prince. He raised his arm in a feeble attempt to block them. Robin tackled him, and they rolled a few feet.

The javelins spiked the ground where Chrom had stood. Robin found herself atop the prince, staring into his deep blue eyes. She grew slightly flustered and quickly removed herself from atop Chrom.

"Thank you. Without you, I would be a pincushion now," he told Robin as they got up from the ground, "Alright. The Feroxi way it is!"

"Fredrick, Sully, Stahl, you three head for the eastern stairs. One of the Feroxi should have a key for the gate. Virion and Miriel, cover us. Just because the ground units have us occupied doesn't mean the others will stand idle."

"Vaike, you are to protect Lissa. Sumia, keep an eye out for Risen," Robin ordered, "Chrom and Corrin, the three of us will be heading for the western stairs. Chrom, if you see an opportunity to challenge the knight who spoke earlier, take it. Now, move out!"

The Shepherds swiftly spread out. Vaike stayed close the princess who worriedly watched their comrades clash with the Feroxi. Sumia glided in the sky, diligently watching for the Risen. Miriel and Virion kept the lancers occupied as the others fought their way to the gates.

As Robin knocked out yet another Feroxi, the only way to keep them down without killing them, she found a key. But another Feroxi was charging at the unaware tactician.

"Watch out!" A male voice cried. Startled by the voice, Robin turned around. Her brow knit in confusion when the Feroxi soldier collapsed suddenly.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked.

"Ah!" The tactician gasped as a knight-classed person suddenly appeared before her.

"Oh, come on…" "A-are you the one who took out that soldier?" Robin asked.

The brown-haired knight blinked. "You can see me?" Confused, Robin simply nodded. "Oh good."

"I apologize for my reaction." Robin said.

"That's alright. I've been told I'm easy to miss."

"Ah, you must be the presence I've been sensing around camp." Corrin said as he joined the two.

"You can see me too?" The Vallite nodded.

"Um… May I ask who you are and why you're here?" Robin asked.

"*sigh* I did introduce myself, but I'll do it again. My name is Kellam. I'm a Shepherd. …At least I think I still am."

"Ookay? Anyway, I'm Robin, the Shepherds' new tactician, and this is Corrin, another new Shepherd."

"In any case, at least the Feroxi didn't find you." Corrin said.

Kellam's shoulders slumped slightly. "I've been calling and waving my arms for several minutes… I don't they've so much as glanced this way."

"You almost sound disappointed." Robin told him.

"Well, I just… I'm glad someone finally saw me! Try to keep an eye out from now on?"

"Of course. I plan to use your natural stealth to the fullest in the future." "Thank you, Robin."

Robin ran to the gate and unlocked it, Kellam, Chrom, and Corrin close behind her. The four warriors spread out atop the Longfort wall and started battling the Feroxi forces once again.

Finding an opportunity, Chrom approached the lady knight. Her unfriendly gray eyes flicked in his direction. She took up her lance and faced the prince. "I am Raimi, captain of the Feroxi border guard. Now prove that you are who you claim to be."

The two walked in a circle, eyeing each other. Then Raimi lunged, thrusting her spear at Chrom's chest. He dropped to the ground, the spear tip sailing over his head, and rolled towards Raimi. Chrom slashed upwards as he rose. The guard captain dodged, swift for a knight wearing heavy armor.

The prince took advantage of the Feroxi's brief retreat and swung his sword vertically through the air. Raimi blocked with her spear's haft. He pressed harder, causing the guard captain to take a step back. Abruptly, Chrom lifted Falchion and Raimi stumbled in her surprise. Chrom smacked Raimi with Falchion's flat, and the captain fell. He leveled Falchion's tip at Raimi's exposed neck.

"…I yield." Raimi said loud and clear, though her frustration was evident. Chrom nodded and sheathed his sword.

Captain Raimi got to her feet and then bowed to Chrom. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand imposters," she said, "But no frauds could wage a battle as you and your comrades just have, nor have they had the Brand. I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." The prince responded. Raimi left, and the Shepherds regrouped.

"It's amazing how her whole demeanor changed," Robin said, "It seems strength speaks louder than words in Ferox."

"Indeed. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…" Frederick said.

"Well, at least there was no bloodshed and we've been granted entry." Corrin commented.

"S-so c-can we g-get go-going, Chrom?" Lissa asked, still shivering. Chrom saw Raimi returning and replied, "Yes. But it's not going to get any warmer." "Oh C-COME ON!" The princess exclaimed.

* * *

Members Recruited

Kellam - Class: Knight. Equipment: Lances. _The Shepherd everyone seems to forget is there._

A laconic, blank-faced Shepherd whose infamous lack of presence causes him to pass by the others as if invisible. Despite his protests, he is actually quite proud of that. -The tallest while seated. Born on June 24th.


	9. Mirrored Blades

**I'm alive and I've heard your calls for more!**

 **I do apologize for taking so long to post new chapters. Between life in general and getting sidetracked with writing out new story ideas, Convoluted Fate had fallen to the bottom of my priorities. I've also tweaked some of the earlier chapters (I always do a read-through of earlier chapters when preparing to add more content) and simply improved the readability and fixed some grammatical/spelling errors.**

 **Thank you so much for loving this story! Without further ado, here's two new chapters!**

* * *

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Convoluted Fate

Chapter 8: Mirrored Blades

-Chrom's POV-

We arrived at Castle Ferox in the early evening. The guard captain escorted many of the Shepherds to a training room. Then she guided Frederick, Lissa, Corrin, Robin, and me to the throne room. "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan." Raimi said.

"Of course." I responded. The guard captain proceeded to leave through a different entrance.

"The khan is away?" Robin asked.

"Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics." I told my tactician.

"Or rather, battle IS their politics." Corrin amended. I nodded in agreement.

"A warrior ruler, eh?" Robin said. "I can picture him now… A giant of a man of unparalleled hew, his broad chest covered in hair, hehe…"

"Am I now? …Please, do go on!" A woman said, amused.

The owner of the voice strode into the room, a longsword held causally on her armored shoulder. The woman had short hair as blonde as wheat at harvest, which was pulled back in a messy pony's-tail. Her skin was a deep tan, common among the Feroxi, and she wore hero-class armor of red and white.

"Huh?" Robin squeaked.

"You're the-?!" I gasped. I paused and cleared my throat. "Er, that is to say… The khan, I presume?"

"One of them, yes, the East-Khan. My name is Flavia." The woman replied.

"I apologize for my rudeness." Robin said, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"It's alright, lass." Flavia responded, giving the tactician a smile. She turned to me and said, "I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us," I responded, "Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs!" The khan snarled. "We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them!" I exclaimed, clenching my hand into a fist. Glancing back at Flavia, I quickly unclenched it, "I… Forgive me, Your Grace. That was… indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." Flavia stated.

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…" Corrin and Robin said in unison.

The khan laughed and told the white-haired pair, "Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you two already." But then Khan Flavia's expression became serious and solemn as she turned her attention back to me. "I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa blurted.

"I lack the authority." Flavia answered, shaking her head.

"Forgive me, but I don't understand," I said, "Aren't you the khan?"

"I believe she mentioned that she's one of the khans." Robin chimed in.

The khan turned her attention back to the young woman. "Indeed. What's your name?"

"I am Robin, tactician of the Shepherds."

"Ah, so you're the one who bested my border guard!" The khan said affably, grinning. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Robin."

"Now, back to our conversation. As Khan Flavia said, she is one of the khans. Regna Ferox is divided into two parts, east and west, thus there are two khans. Every few years, the khans of the east and west hold a tournament. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And the final say in matters such as providing troops." Corrin explained.

Flavia turned to the man, "You are quite knowledgeable of our culture for a foreigner. What is your name?"

"I am Corrin. But I will admit, Your Grace, that I learned that from a book on your culture."

Flavia nodded and then said, "It is as he said. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so…"

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" I asked.

The khan shook her head and told me, "Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am need of champions."

"What does that have to do with us?" I asked, confused.

"The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable," the khan says, "Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions." I said.

"I think I understand. The khans must each choose champions to represent them in the tournaments. Otherwise, they would have blood feuds and dead khans everywhere." Robin said.

"Indeed. We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason," Flavia confirmed, "Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. …That I know of! Ha!" The khan smiled briefly.

"Regardless, it is your choice to make." Khan Flavia stated, a serious expression on her face once again.

My expression turned equally serious, "There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to alliance, then we will take up our steel."

Flavia laughed as she roughly patted me on the back. "Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come. I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held." Flavia strode to the throne room doors.

But then the khan stopped outside the doors and glanced back at us. "But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity." I responded.

"Well-spoken again," Flavia praised, "I look forward to seeing if you equally skilled with a blade!"

Flavia took the five of us out of the castle and travelled for about an hour. The khan showed us the arena, Robin listening attentively to the khan while constantly looking all over the arena.

After about a half-hour, she brought us back to the castle and left them with Raimi. The guard captain escorted all the Shepherds to our temporary rooms and left without a word.

"I'll go work on strategies for the tournament. I should have plenty by the time of the tournament in a few days." Robin told me. She then headed off to the room she was sharing with Lissa. _I was hoping to talk to Robin about the other night. I think she's avoiding me, though. I need to clear my mind. Perhaps a bath will help._

-Robin's POV-

I wandered around the castle, looking for the baths. _I really need to clear my mind and de-stress._ "Ah, here it is. Alright then, I'll just head in and-" I froze, a small noise escaping from my lips. I saw a male figure in the already steamy room. The figure turned as the steam shifted, revealing Chrom's mostly naked form which my eyes studied in detail. He clutched a towel in front of him, his sapphire eyes like saucers.

"Robin?! What're you doing here?!" That snapped me from the trance.

"I'm so sorry, Chrom!" I turned and ran out of the bath.

I kept running until I reached the door to the room I shared with Lissa. _Please don't let her be here, or at least, not awake. That's the last thing my racing heart needs right now._ I opened the door and, to my relief, found the princess already asleep.

I changed into my nightclothes and laid down upon the bed. I stared at the ceiling, the room dimly lit by a dying candle. The image of Chrom's toned body popped into my mind again. I covered my burning face with my hands.

~The next day~

I wandered the halls of Castle Ferox, having been told by Corrin to take a break.

"Ah, Robin." I turned to the voice. "Khan Flavia." I greeted, inclining my head respectfully.

"I'm surprised you aren't working on strategies right."

"A close friend of mine insisted that I take a break."

"I see. Well then, would you come spar with me?"

"I've nothing else to do right now."

"That settles it then! Come along!" I followed the khan into a large room. Flavia tossed me a wooden shortsword and grabbed a wooden longsword for herself. We met in the center of the room and the khan made the first move. I easily parried, Frederick's strict training paying off, and then made my own move.

After a good five minutes of sparring, Flavia spoke, "I am becoming very much an admirer of yours." I faltered and barely deflected a blow to my shoulder. But I recovered and thrust my practice blade at the khan.

"The prince told me of the battle on your journey to my country, and Raimi told me of what she saw. You are quick-witted, bold, and decisive. Everything a superior tactician should be." The khan proceeded as we continued to spar.

"Oh well… I'm honored by the compliment, Khan Flavia. Though in truth, I'm unaccustomed to such high praise."

Flavia lowered her blade, a frown on her face. "Please dispense with the humility."

"Excuse me?" I said as I lowered my own blade.

"I find it terribly dull and, in your case, ill fitting." The khan told me. "I'll speak it plain. After the tournament, I want you to serve as my chief tactician."

"…Me?" The khan took my blade and returned the two practice swords to their rack.

"Regna Ferox sorely needs military talent of your caliber. At my side, you'd be worth a legion or more of battle-hardened fighters!"

"Milady, I… I don't know what to say."

"Please, call me Flavia. And a simple yes or no would suffice."

"Flavia, this is not a decision I can make lightly. May I have some time to think?"

"Certainly." "Thank you." I responded and left.

-Third Person POV-

Corrin walked into the training room, just a few minutes after Robin had left. "Ah, Corrin, correct?"

"Yes, Khan Flavia."

"Please, just call me Flavia. Care to spar?"

"Well, I was coming here to run my drills, so why not." Corrin set aside Yato and grabbed a wooden shortsword as Flavia retrieved the wooden longsword again. The two warriors took their starting stances.

Corrin was the first to move, dashing at the khan. Their blades met each other with a loud clack.

The Vallite backflipped away as Flavia took a swing at him. Just after landing, he sprung at the other warrior and landed a hit on her leg. Flavia fell to one knee and Corrin kicked the other out from beneath her, then knocked the khan onto her back. The former king leveled his blade at Flavia's throat, one foot atop her chest.

Khan Flavia grinned. "It seems I was right. You are an excellent warrior." Corrin nodded his thanks and helped the woman up from the ground. "You are quite skilled for one so young."

"Ah, but I am not as young as you think."

"Is that so? Well, no matter. If you see Robin, tell her that you are to be included in the tournament, no matter what. Heh, you'll mop the floor with Basilio's champions!"

"Thank you for your compliments. I will make sure to inform Robin of your request."

"Thank you." After grabbing Yato, Corrin started for the doors. "A couple questions before you go." The Vallite turned to the Feroxi. "Where are you from and are you royalty?"

"I am from Valla in the world of Aftes, and yes, I am royalty."

"I see. You are quite an interesting man." Corrin shrugged and left. "Heh, it's been a long while since someone defeated me. I must find a way to get those two to stay in Ferox."

~The day of the tournament~

"What?! Only two champions?!" Robin exclaimed, having just received this information. The official nodded and then left. "All that planning for nothing!" The tactician growled.

"Robin, calm down. As it is a means to an alliance and as representative of Ylisse, Chrom will certainly be fighting. And Flavia said I was to be included no matter what. So, we already have the two champions decided." Corrin reasoned calmly.

"Corrin and I will be fine." Chrom told Robin.

The cream-haired woman took a deep breath. "Alright. It's still frustrating, but there's nothing that can be done about it."

"Chrom! Look!" Lissa suddenly gasped.

All present followed her pointing finger and saw Marth. "I see him…" The prince told his sister.

Beside Marth was a girl, her long pale-green hair piled in a neat bun atop her head. A half-mask resembling a fox covered her upper face. The girl stood as tall as Marth's shoulder and was dressed like Corrin, a light-blue cape with blackened edges the only difference. Alm watched from their side's entrance.

"Marth! One question, before we begin?" Chrom called out. The masked warrior responded with silence. "Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!"

Marth walked to the center of the arena. Chrom met him there and they took the same stance. The prince gasped when he saw Marth's sword. "Where did you get that?" Once again, silence was the response.

" _There's no way…_ " Chrom muttered before dashing at Marth. The prince jumped into the air and spun as he slashed down at Marth, who blocked it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Corrin and the young girl met off to the side. Corrin bowed, as did the girl, which surprised him slightly. "I am Corrin, and I fight for East Ferox and for the interests of Ylisse."

"My name is Lyn. I fight for the khan of West Ferox." With that, the young fighter drew her sword, eliciting a gasp from the Vallite. "That sword…" "No more words." Lyn interrupted.

"Very well." Corrin responded, drawing Yato. Lyn was the first to move, dashing at the older warrior with her golden blade, the twin of Yato, held in front of her.

* * *

The two blue-haired swordsmen exchanged blows and parries, staying in the center of the arena. "Tell me-" Their twin blades crashed once again, interrupting Chrom's words. "Who taught you to fight like that?"

They jumped away from each other. Once again, the pair took the same stance. They held that position for a moment before dashing at each other. Chrom skidded to a halt, turning around as Marth jumped into the air.

"My father!" Marth exclaimed, finally answering a question, as he did the same jump attack Chrom had performed at their duel's beginning. He hit the ground where Chrom stood, the prince narrowly dodging the attack. Marth turned towards Chrom as he stood, pointing his sword at the prince.

* * *

The blades of Corrin and Lyn met each other with a loud clang. The Vallite backflipped away as Lyn took a swing at him. Just after landing, he sprung at the other warrior and landed a hit on her leg. The young girl fell to one knee. Corrin made to kick the other out from beneath her, but before he could, the young warrior rolled away and slashed upwards as she stood.

Her surprising maneuver earned Corrin a scratch on his cheek. The young girl seemed taken aback by her actions. Taking advantage, Corrin swept the girl's legs from beneath her, and pointed Yato's tip at her throat. "I yield." She said.

* * *

"Who is your father?" The prince asked.

"I've said enough for one day, sir." Marth responded.

"Hmph, is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

"Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance…" Marth muttered under his breath. Chrom quirked an eyebrow at the muttering, though he did not hear the words. "We shall see who shames who!" Marth announced.

With that, the masked warrior charged at Chrom. The prince blocked and then twist Marth's sword and thrust Falchion at him. Marth dodged by side-stepping. He used his momentum and spun to attack Chrom's side.

The prince jumped back and then shoulder-bashed Marth, knocking him to the floor. Chrom quickly moved to stand over him and pointed Falchion's tip at his throat. The prince sensed that Marth had been holding back.

"Impressive… if not surprising…" Marth said.

"The winner is the East's champions!" The referee announced. Chrom stepped back and helped Marth off the ground. The masked warrior nodded his thanks and left, Lyn and Alm joining him on the way out.

Corrin joined Chrom in the center of the arena, and they clasped each other's forearms in congratulations. Flavia jumped over the low wall and rushed over to the pair. The audience slowly trickled from the arena.

"Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." Flavia said.

"Truly?" Chrom asked as Lissa, Robin, and Frederick joined the three. Flavia nodded. "Thank you, East-Khan."

"I should thank you!" She responded, clasping a hand on Chrom's and Corrin's shoulders. "It feels like ages since I've held full power." Then Flavia grinned. "Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" She said excitedly before running off.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…" A gruff voice grumbled behind the five. They turned to find a dark-skinned bald man with an eye patch.

He was dressed similarly to Vaike. The man wore dark blue pants and a piece of clothing in the same color which only covered his arms. Golden greaves covered leather boots while more golden armor covered his arms, surrounded his neck, and covered a portion of his lower torso.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom asked.

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!" Then the man introduced himself as Basilio. "You're handy with swords, boys. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger fighters." Basilio told Chrom and Corrin.

"What do you know about them?" The prince asked.

"You mean that 'Marth'? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur," the West-Khan scoffed, "All I know is that he and that girl, Lyn, and another boy, Alm, turned up one eve and Marth knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things!" He laughed. "Anyway, they're gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."

"He's so dark and mysterious… *siiigh*" Lissa commented, her gaze far off and her expression dreaming.

"Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan…" Robin remarked.

"Well, I mean, c'mon… He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?" Lissa said, trying to gain the older woman's support.

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" Chrom scolded. "Yowch! Lighten up, big brother. I was just kidding."

"Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The Exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately." Frederick said calmly.

"Right as always, Frederick." Chrom resignedly commented

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." Basilio said.

A man in a blue myrmidon's outfit emerged from the shadows and joined the cluster. His black hair seemed even darker next to his pale skin. His deep-brown eyes were almond-shaped and spoke of a sharp mind. The myrmidon from Cho'sin, a country on the eastern continent of Valm, stood silently next to the large khan.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

"Marth beat him?" Lissa said, staring at Lon'qu with disbelief. "But he looks so big and strong." The princess walked towards Lon'qu.

"Away, woman!" The myrmidon shouted as he took several quick steps back.

"Hey! What did I say?!" Lissa gasped, confused by the man's behavior.

Basilio laughed and said, "Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the making of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

"You're certain about this?" Chrom asked Basilio.

"Yes, yes. He's your man now." The khan replied.

The prince turned to the myrmidon. "And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." He replied.

"I have a couple questions for you, Lon'qu." Robin said as she stepped forward.

Lon'qu looked at the tactician warily and asked with a harsh tone, "What, woman?"

"Her name is Robin, not woman." Corrin sternly told the myrmidon.

"Calm down, Corrin." Robin advised, laying her hand upon his shoulder. The royal's muscles loosened, and Robin removed her hand.

"As Corrin said," she gestured the Vallite who was still glowering at the warrior, "my name is Robin and I am the tactician of the Shepherds. I would appreciate if you called me by my name rather than woman."

"Very well, tactician. Ask your questions." Lon'qu said gruffly.

Robin gave him a small smile, causing the myrmidon's cheeks to redden slightly. She asked, "Does your discomfort with women affect you on the battlefield? And if you were to see a woman in distress on the battlefield, what would you do?"

"No, it doesn't… and I suppose I would rescue a woman if I were close enough." Lon'qu replied.

"Thank you for answering." Robin said, and then she proceeded to give Chrom a nod.

"Alright then. Welcome aboard." The prince told Lon'qu.

* * *

The Shepherds headed back to Castle Ferox and gathered their supplies but could not avoid being dragged to Flavia's party. The hall is filled with the sounds of sat at a corner table, enveloped in relative quiet.

" _Gods, Feroxi celebration is too much for my ears._ " He muttered, sipping a warm mug of cider.

He held no love for alcohol. It was shortly after the final battle of the Silent Dragon's War, the first time he imbibed. He had too much, due to his siblings, and was a wreck the next day. Since that day, he had not touched a drop.

" _Just who was that girl though?_ _And how did she have Yato?_ " He pondered. Sighing, he said to himself, "I guess I may never know."

Flavia slid into a chair across from the Vallite. "Corrin, I must thank you for the magnificent work earlier."

"Not at all. There was a lot riding on that tournament for my friend and his country."

"Well, no matter your reasons. However, I wanted to speak with you."

"About what?"

"Would you consider staying on as my champion?"

"My apologies, Flavia. But I must refuse."

"Why?"

"I owe much to Chrom and, also I feel I must watch over Robin. She reminds me much of myself when I was younger."

"I see… So, if Robin were to stay, would you as well?"

"Yes. But I doubt you'll be able to ever convince the girl to stay." "Oh?" Flavia said, intrigued, as she leaned forward. "Ah-ah-ah, that is my secret to keep."

She sighed and straightened, "Very well. I will take my leave." Corrin nodded and watched the reigning khan disappear into the crowd.

* * *

Robin sat at a table, studying a small map and imagining a battle scenario. _Hmm… But then, if they hit us here, our flank would be exposed. Unless…_

"Ha! Look at you, Robin!" Startled, the tactician looked up from the map and found Khan Flavia sitting across from her.

"Everyone else is celebrating, yet here you are, studying battle maps on your own. You're not only skilled, smart, and brave- you're hardworking and diligent, too!"

"Oh, I'm just doing my job."

"Were that we were all so dedicated." Flavia commented. "…Ah, yes. I almost forgot. I brought you something from the town florist. Just a small gift in return for what you've done for me." The khan handed Robin a small bouquet.

"Goodness, they smell lovely. Thank you very much."

"I've been told that the fragrance of flowers soothes the soul and heals the flesh," Flavia informed the tactician, "You must remember to take a break sometimes and recover your strength. I don't want you keeling over before I've secured your services for myself!"

Robin frowned slightly behind the bouquet. "Are you truly serious about hiring me to serve Regna Ferox?"

"Of course I am! As a tactician, your judgement is supreme, and your talent both rare and true. Why do think I have such love for you?!" "What?"

"In fact, I want you to join the royal family and help me aid the people of Regna Ferox."

"Er, what do you mean by that?"

"Is it not clear?" The khan questioned.

"Well, it's just that… you're a woman. And I'm a woman. And I'm flattered, but I'm not really… I don't think…" Robin stammered.

"I've better things to do than worry about a person's gender, Robin! I only care about talent, brains, and character. And as I keep saying, you have all those qualities in spades."

"This is really not what I was expecting you to…" The tactician started, placing the bouquet on the table. "Er, so maybe… Um…" She stood. "I need to go." Robin walked away to another table and requested a mug of ale.

"Damn and blast! What's gotten into that woman?" Flavia muttered. "I thought an orphan like her would leap at the chance to be my adopted sister! Oh, well, I'll try again another time."

* * *

An hour after his conversation with the khan, Corrin spotted Robin slumped over a table. Taking one last gulp of his cider, he walked over to the tactician. He found Robin with her head lying on the tabletop and her eyes closed.

"Robin." Corrin said, gently shaking her shoulder. " _No more…_ " She mumbled. "Robin." Corrin shook a little harder and earned a groan.

He looked at the mug in front of her and found it nearly empty. _I guess she's a lightweight when it comes to alcohol._ The Vallite lifted the young woman into his arms and she whimpered a little.

Sighing in sympathy, Corrin carried her out of the still-raging party. Reaching the tactician's room, Corrin set her feet on the ground and leaned her against himself while he opened the door. Gently lifting her once again, he carried her to her bed.

After taking off her coat and boots, Robin stirred a little. "Corrin?" She murmured, slightly slurred but sleepily.

"Go back to sleep. You're going to have a rough morning tomorrow."

"I don't wanna…"

Gently brushing her long hair with his fingers, Corrin quietly sang. " _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach. …Yet the waters ever change… flowing like time… to the path, yours to climb…_ "

Robin's eyes fluttered shut and a peaceful smile spread on her sleeping face. Planting a fatherly kiss upon her forehead, Corrin bade her goodnight and went to his own room.

-Robin's POV-

I woke up with a pounding headache. _Why do- Oh, that's right. Khan Flavia dragged us to her party. Then there was that odd proposal that she gave me. I guess I drank a little too much. But it was just one tankard… Maybe I'm a lightweight… One thing is for certain, I'm not drinking alcohol again._

I hauled myself out of bed and poured myself a cup of freshening up, I headed out to meet with the rest of Shepherds.

* * *

We traveled until evening, stopping halfway to Ylisstol. We might have gotten back to the capital today if it hadn't been for the several small skirmishes we had with Risen. I walked through the camp, checking on everyone and checking the equipment.

-Chrom's POV-

"I've completed my patrol of the encampment, milord. All appears to be in order. I found no sign of the enemy nearby. I believe we are safe here for the night."

"Good to hear. Thank you, Frederick."

"While on my rounds, I took it upon myself to inspect our weaponry as well. I've placed any items that showed exceptional wear outside your pavilion. Be your choice to sell or repair them, sire, I recommend swift action."

"…Oh. Well, you HAVE been busy… Your work ethic always impresses, Frederick. I almost feel lazy by comparison."

"Nonsense. I've done nothing more than my duty as a knight of Ylisse. Oh, and beg pardon, milord, but I noticed you often cause a ruckus when training. With that in mind, I reinforced the tents near any open areas you're likely to use."

I grimaced and said, "Er, yes. I see. Sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble at all, milord. Happy to help. ...Also, with the nights growing colder, I procured blankets from a nearby village. I've readied a variety of colors, so you might pick that which best suits you."

"If I may be so bold, sire, peach would seem to best flatter your complexion. But perhaps blue. Just to be safe? Yes, that's best. Blue it is! Here you are, milord. And two sets of spares, just in case."

I looked at the knight. "Frederick, do you never tire?"

Frederick cocked his head as if the very notion was absurd. "Of course not, milord. I am here to serve. …Ah, and one final thing, I've taken measures to raise troop numbers and morale. I had an artisan create posters emblazoned with your noble image."

"It's milord in a bold pose—naked, save a scale in one hand and a sword in the other. And at your feet, I scrawled our new recruiting motto: "Chrom Wants You!" I had them pinned inside each and every tent. Surely the troops will be thrilled to rally behind their common leader, milord."

My mind finally processed his words. "…Wait. You did what?! In whose…" I looked down at the poster. "You hung this pict… In EVERYONE'S tent?!"

"No need for thanks, milord. Merely doing my duty. And that concludes my report. Rest well, sire!" The knight bowed and left my tent.

"F-Frederick! Wait! We really need to…talk. …Oh, gods. I've got to tear those posters down before anyone sees them!"

-Frederick's POV-

"FREDERICK!" I turned to the source of the horrid screeching and found Robin stomping towards me.

"Is something wrong, Robin?"

The tactician shoved a paper against my chest. "WHY was this IN MY TENT?!" She asked, her face a livid shade of red.

I peeled the paper off and found that it was one of the motivational posters. "Did you not find it motivational?"

"THAT'S supposed to be MOTIVATIONAL?! GODS, Frederick! I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that hanging in my tent. Don't EVER do that again!" Robin headed off, her face still an unhealthy shade of red.

"Hm, strange. I certainly thought that this would be well received."

* * *

Members Recruited

Lon'qu – Class: Myrmidon. Equipment: Swords. _A curt Feroxi warrior who wilts in the presence of women._

A swordsman raised in Regna Ferox, where Khan Basilio has vouched for his skill. While cool and curt around most people, the very sight of a woman turns him beet red. -The deftest potato peeler. Born on October 10th.


	10. Side Story: A Strange Encounter

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Convoluted Fate

Paralogue 2: A Strange Encounter

-Robin's POV-

The next afternoon, Frederick walked over to me and matched my pace as we journeyed towards Ylisstol. "Hello, Frederick. It's rare to see you in the middle of travel formation. Um, I apologize for my behavior last night, but that still does not change my feelings on the matter."

"I accept your apology. I came to let you know, Robin, that I've thought about your previous offer."

"The favor? Oh, good! What'll it be? Just say the word."

"I recall seeing you eat bear with great relish shortly after we first met again." I blushed at the embarrassing memory.

"I remember that night. Lissa was in a froth. Said it smelled like… old boots, was it?"

Frederick nodded and then says, "I should like you to teach me this skill."

"Skill?" I questioned. "…Eating bear, that is." He clarified.

"Wait… You didn't eat it even though you seconded Corrin's scolding about pickiness?!" My comment earned a slight blush from the knight.

"I've rarely been able to choke down wild game, and bear least of all," Frederick admitted, "But if the war grows harsher, I can no longer afford to be picky. There may come a day when bear is the only food available to us. Best I train to overcome my aversion now, when our situation is not so dire."

"True, and even the finest knight isn't much use on an empty stomach… Alright then, you're on. Let's get you eating some bear!"

"Yes, I will train till I can consume anything, without concern for taste or decorum. Like an animal, or a savage… Or like you, Robin."

I glared at the knight who stared back with confusion. "Er, Robin? …Did I say something wrong?" _Gods, is he truly that dense?!_

"Don't worry about it. So, Frederick, you don't have a problem with more common meats, do you?"

"Beef and pork are fine. I also enjoy a good chicken on occasion."

"Then let's start simple." I dug around in my satchel and pulled out a leather pouch. From the pouch, I extracted a leathery strip of meat. "Take a bite of this jerky." I told Frederick, offering him the meat strip.

"I shall tear into it with gusto!" The knight took a bite and chewed a little bit. But then he spat out the partially chewed meat. "BLEAGH! G-gamey! S-so gamey! What… *cough* What IS this?!" He exclaimed, holding up the offending jerky strip.

"It's bear," I answered plainly, "Leftovers from the same bear we ate that night, in fact! I saved some."

"Eeeaaaaagh! Healer! I need a healer!" Frederick shouted as he ran off, earning me confused glances from the nearby Shepherds.

"Animal or savage, indeed. How rude of him…" I muttered. "Guess he wasn't joking about his aversion to bear, though…"

-Third Person POV-

"There's people up ahead." Corrin announced.

"Hey, doesn't that lady kinda look like you?" Lissa commented to Corrin.

"Ho, there!" Chrom called out the three strangers. The young woman jolted in surprise. "My apologies if I startled you. You look lost."

"Um, who are you all?" The young woman asked.

"My name is Chrom. This is my sister, Lissa. And these three are Frederick, Robin, and Corrin."

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Kamui, and these are my companions, Kaze, Jakob and Silas."

"What brings you to Ylisse?" Frederick questioned pointedly.

"We're in pursuit of a group. Have you noticed anything strange happening lately? Maybe seen some warriors, nearly invisible?"

"I'm sorry—did you say invisible warriors?" Chrom repeated.

"They could be from Plegia!" Frederick exclaimed.

"No, Frederick, these are creatures similar to the Risen, from the lands of Hoshido and Nohr." Corrin explained.

"Again with the myths." The knight scoffed.

"Whether you choose to believe me or not, these warriors will need to be eliminated before they cause any harm or damage." Corrin replied calmly.

"How do you know about them?" Kamui asked. Before she could receive an answer, a scream pierced the air.

"Well, now we know where they are." Robin commented.

"Shepherds, loop around to ensure these forests are empty of anything abnormal!" Chrom ordered.

"Well, Kamui, shall we?" Corrin asked.

"Kaze, Silas, Jakob, spread out and work with these people. I'll be fighting alongside Corrin here." "Yes, Kamui." The three men responded.

The group of seven quickly found the invisible soldiers and split up to deal with them.

" _Never thought I'd be fighting these again_." Corrin stated softly.

"You owe me some answers, Corrin." Kamui pressed as they fought the invisible warriors.

"…Like you, I lived in Hoshido and Nohr. I guess you could say, that I'm you from another instance of the universe."

"…Oh. …What happened to you? Were you forced to make a choice, like I have been?"

"…Yes. I will not tell what choices I have made. But… No matter what path you've chosen, please remember and understand this: You cannot take the blame for everything that happens."

"Corrin?" She said, confused by his words.

"Life brings pain and loss as much as it does joy and gain. War always brings loss, often to both sides of a conflict."

"…Clearly, you have lived longer than I have to have such wisdom obviously gained through experience."

"You and I are destined live long lives if we do not die in battle. I have seen even my youngest siblings pass, and their children and grandchildren become adults." "…Oh, I see…"

"Do not let this knowledge discourage you from pursuing life's greatest joys. Not marrying and having my own family have been my two greatest regrets." "Thank you, Corrin."

* * *

"Hey, jerk. What's the big idea?!" Jakob snapped as he took out an invisible warrior that was aiming for Frederick.

"Are you talking to me? What have I done to earn such rudeness from you?"

"Huh? You're the one being rude! You keep looking at Lady Kamui like she's up to no good!"

"I am only doing my duty in protecting milord from any kind of harm. It is only natural to be suspicious of a person I have never met. As a royal knight, I cannot afford to simply react to danger. I must anticipate and stop a situation before it can become dangerous."

Jakob huffed, "What you say makes sense, though I resent you seeing Lady Kamui as a threat. So long as we are being honest… I've been wondering if your "liege" is really a brigand."

"What?! You dare insult milord? Does your tongue know no bounds?" Frederick snapped.

"You should not be so concerned with how I handle myself!" Jakob retorted, "Do we need to resolve this with more than just words?"

"Hah, surely you jest," Frederick scoffed, "I would never take part in such shameful behavior here. I mustn't lose my head in a sign of devotion. After all, it would be no contest—none can rival my devotion as a retainer."

"You seem to be mistaken yet again. I am far more devoted than you could ever be. For example, I've created a custom blend of tea exclusively for my lady."

"Ha! That's nothing. The needs of my liege are never, ever far from my mind. When milord decides to travel, I travel ahead and clear any obstacle. Not even the smallest pebble shall trouble milord."

"All through the night, I make sure that my lady's rooms are the ideal temperature. Too cold and I add another log to the fire. Too hot and I will quietly crack a window. I do this every night."

"Hah, you still do that? I overcame the need to monitor milord's room years ago. I did so by engineering windows that would crack themselves if a room grew too warm. I also personally chop the logs used in Chrom's fire. The size is never insufficient in providing warmth. They are also pleasing to the eye."

Jakob made no riposte, and Frederick glanced at the butler. "…That's a really good idea, actually."

"…Thank you. That's kind of you to say."

"I'm not sure how I feel about your liege yet, but I think we'll get along fine."

"I also feel a sort of kinship with you now. You are the first person I've met that I can call my equal. If this wasn't a battlefield, I'd be compelled to continue this conversation."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Alright, I think that's the last of them." Corrin called out. The seven gathered together.

"I owe you, Kamui. You and your allies have my gratitude."

She shook her head, "We were the ones that got you involved in this whole mess. Think nothing of it. Really, I'm sorry for putting you and the people here in harm's way. We'll do our best to prevent this from happening again."

"Those warriors attack without warning. I regret that we cannot promise that this is the last you'll see of them." Jakob added.

"Unfortunately, this is true…" Kamui said sadly.

"Kamui... Things must be rough back in your kingdom," Chrom commented, "I have no idea. Why not take these with you?" He held out two caged magical orbs.

Lissa gasped, "But Chrom, those are—!"

"Yes, the Exalt's Brand and Hero's Brand that our sister Emm gave me."

"Milord, are you sure about this? Those gifts from Exalt Emmeryn are on par with the kingdom's royal treasures." Frederick reminded him.

"What?! I can't accept something like that from you!" Kamui reacted.

"No, I want you to have them," Chrom said firmly, "I know full well how valuable they are, but… I think that they would be of greater help to you, Kamui, and your allies. I saw how you fought hard to keep us all safe from harm. I want to show you my appreciation. Please, take them."

"Chrom…" Kamui murmured before carefully accepting the powerful relics. "Thank you. I promise to use them well."

"Hmph. I cannot stop milord if he insists. I will give you something as well." Frederick said before reaching into his saddlebag.

"Is… Are you giving me a pebble?"

"Yes. I collect them from milord's and milady's path, so they don't trip. I have a strange feeling that this one may help you in some way." Frederick said, a small proud smile on his face.

Seeing such an expression, Kamui couldn't find it in her heart to refuse him, "Um… Thanks… I'll… find a way to use it…"

Kaze cleared his throat, "Lady Kamui, I believe it would be in our best interest to head home."

"Alright," she responded, "It was nice meeting you, Chrom, Lissa, and you as well, Frederick, Robin and Corrin."

"If you get the chance, come visit us again sometime," Chrom requested, "I'd like to talk more about our respective kingdoms."

"I'm sure if you wish it, we'll meet again someday. Just hold fast to your beliefs." Kamui told him with a smile.

The prince returned the expression, "I will. I'll look forward to the day our paths cross again."

"Thanks, Chrom. I hope to spend time together again someday as well. Especially with you, Corrin. I have a feeling that there will be much for us to talk about if we ever meet again."

"I'll wait for the day with anticipation." Corrin replied. Kamui nodded and waved goodbye before disappearing with her companions.


End file.
